Seven Days
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: Being stuck in the body of your team mate isn’t such a good idea. Especially if said team mate was Hyuuga Neji. Tenten finds out what a wet dream is and Neji gets his first ever period. NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Days**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** Being stuck in the body of your team mate isn't such a good idea. Especially if said team mate was Hyuuga Neji. Tenten finds out what a wet dream is and Neji gets his first ever period.

**Tenji love**

**  
**"Have you heard about the F.R.U.I.T.S video?" Tenten asked as she dodged one of Neji's attacks.

She, Tenten was the team mate and sparring partner of _the_ Hyuuga Neji and currently they were training in their training grounds, both trying to get a little stronger.

"Hn" came his reply. Tenten took that as a no.

"It says that if you watch it, you turn into the opposite sex" she continued as she threw a kunai at him.

Neji gracefully dodged the flying kunai and paused for a split second to reply to Tenten.

"Tenten, videos don't change you into the opposite sex" he replied firmly wondering why Tenten would bring up such as bizarre topic in the middle of their battle.

Tenten huffed and pouted.

"Well what makes you so sure of that?" she replied.

Neji locked with her eyes.

"It's scientifically impossible" he deadpanned and to make sure she understood the message right, he also added, "no matter what you say videos _can not_ change you into things. It's only a tool"

Tenten pouted as she blocked a hit from Neji. No way was she going to lose the battle in this conversation!

"But what about if it's cursed?" she asked.

Neji felt like rolling his eyes. What was with his partner anyways? She was acting oddly strange.

"There's no such thing as curses" he replied to Tenten's pointless conversation.

Tenten's eyes flashed.

"Well what would you call Naruto's and Uchiha's cursed seals hmm?" she challenged.

Neji jumped from the tree he was standing, preparing another attack.

"That's different. Their cursed seals refer to the fact that it was inflicted on them unwontedly"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. She had to agree with him there.

"Okay. So what about you watch it with me tonight?" she asked.

"What?" came his quick reply as he eyed Tenten suspiciously.

Tenten grinned.

"It's nothing bad Neji. Kiba gave me the F.R.U.I.T.S video that he got from Lightning Country. I want to see if the rumours are actually true" she confessed.

This time Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"You believe what that dog boy says? I'll tell you again Tenten; videos do _not_ turn you into the opposite sex"

"Well then let's watch it"

"There's no need to watch it. My point is correct"

Tenten rolled her eyes. Neji could be really stubborn sometimes. Truth was, she was really curious to see if the rumours were truth. She never considered that the video might actually be real but she still wanted to test it anyways.

"Come on Neji. Tonight. My House. Let's watch it"

Neji sighed. He had never been able to say no to Tenten.

"Sure"

**Tenji love**

Both teens arrived at Tenten's house hungry and covered in dirt. Tenten's mother smiled happily at them as they entered the house, clutching her bulging stomach. She was due anytime.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked hopefully.

Neji declined at Tenten shook her head.

Neji kept standing as he watched Tenten turn on the VCR and take out a small tape out from a rusty wooden box.

"This better be quick" he said in annoyance.

Tenten glanced at him and grinned. Putting the tape inside the VCR, Tenten stood beside Neji and watched the screen.

Both saw the queerest thing they had ever witnessed in their eighteen years of life.

The screen had fuzzed and a slow dripping noise was heard then an image appeared. A young girl standing on a bridge was seen, and then she slipped and fell backwards. The image changed again to a karaoke bar where two guys were seen singing. Then the images started to flash rapidly and quickly. Different images appeared: a small boy walking his dog, a ninja burning a stake, ducks swimming, a desert, a flying cow then the image went blank and the dripping noise became louder. The screen changed and a black hand appeared as if reaching out of the screen, hands dripping in blood. Then all went black.

Both Neji and Tenten stood still. What exactly did they just witness?

Tenten broke the silence.

"Okay" she said slowly and turned to look at Neji. His face was expressionless.

"That was a pointless waste of time" he commented.

Tenten sighed. Yeah the video was queer but nothing happened. Nope, nothing at all. Looks like the rumours were false then.

Kneeling down, she stopped her VCR and retrieved the tape. Glancing at the wooden box which was it's container she saw something scratched onto it. Glancing at it she tried to read it.

_This looks like chicken_ _scratch_ she thought. The writing was hard to read.

"Neji look at this. There's some sort of message here" Tenten told him.

Neji flickered his gaze down at the box, clearly uninterested.

"I think I can read it" Tenten continued as she examined the text, "it says "_Seven Days. All who watch this video will turn into the opposite sex_"

Tenten looked at it and tried to stifle a laugh. Whether or not the message was meant to be threatening or scary, she instead found it mildly amusing.

Tenten looked up at Neji who had folded his arms over his chest.

"What do you think of it?" she asked.

"It's absolute rubbish"

Tenten nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah" she replied, "I was expecting something scarier to happen"

To Neji, Tenten looked almost disappointed. _Trust her to be obsessed with the paranormal_ he thought.

Since there wasn't anything else to do, Neji decided to leave.

"I'm leaving. I'll meet you at the training grounds at nine" it wasn't a question, it was a command.

Tenten sighed and got up.

"Sure Neji" she replied as she showed him the door.

Once he left, Tenten made her way to her room. _What a bummer _she thought. _I was expecting something cool to happen._

**Tenji love**

Tenten squirmed in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Images of the video kept flashing in her mind and she couldn't seem to get rid of them. She subconsciously realised that she was having a nightmare and she was trying to wake herself up. Memories of the night with Neji merged with her dream and she tried to cry out when she saw herself and Neji being sucked into the video.

Then Tenten woke up panting heavily.

She gasped for air and collapsed back onto her bed, then suddenly sniffed.

_These blankets don't smell like mine. These smell of lemons and mint, _she thought half sleepily.

She stifled an eye open and looked at her blankets.

_These blankets don't look like mine!_

Fully awake and alert, she instantly recognised that she wasn't in her room. The bed covers were a dark green and the walls of the room were pale.

_Oh my gosh I've been kidnapped_! Was Tenten's first thought.

Then she blinked.

The room looked awfully familiar.

_No._

In fact it looked exactly like Neji's room.

_No…_

Daring herself to turn round, she looked at Neji's mirror.

_Nooo!_

**Tenji love**

Neji was having the same problem. He found that he couldn't sleep. Deciding that there was no point trying to force himself to sleep, he opened his eyes slowly. Turning on his side to get more comfortable, he found an odd sort of discomfort.

Irritated, Neji tried to figure out in his brain what it could be. Something was hurting on his chest. Something felt like it was being squashed.

Neji couldn't remember putting anything on his bed so he tried to grab the source of what was causing his pain only to stop suddenly.

It felt as if he was….touching himself?

Frowning and this time, having his eyes wide open, he couldn't help gasp in shock and surprise.

He had boobs?

_What the hell? This must be some stick kind of dream!_ Neji thought angrily as he surveyed himself, _yeah it had to be a dream._

Pinching himself to wake out of the dream, Neji realised that nothing was happening. He looked down at his body again and suddenly realised that he had a slimmer figure.

_No._

He noticed that he had slender legs.

_It can't be._

And if that wasn't enough, he quickly grabbed the expected two mounds on his chest to confirm what he was thinking.

And there it was under his rough touch, were a two sets of breasts.

Neji almost fainted.

**Tenji love**

Neji jumped out of his bed after the sudden realisation.

He was a woman.

_Fuck. When did this happen?_ He thought angrily as he tried to examine himself to make sure that he WAS a woman.

Then memories flashed of the night before. Tenten had told him about some video that could change your gender. He had watched it. No, it couldn't be?

It couldn't be related to that!

Neji was angry and beyond pissed. He was a woman for Christ's sake! A woman! Images of possible consequences flooded his mind. He saw himself being disowned by the Hyuuga's, humiliated by his friends and called a freak. He was not going to allow _that_ to happen.

He quickly realised that he had never seen this room before either. The walls were a washed out blue and the decorations inside the room clearly indicated that it was a girl's bedroom.

Neji quickly dashed to the first door he saw and was relieved to find that it was an en suite bathroom. Dashing towards the mirror on top of the sink, his jaw almost dropped.

He felt his eyebrow twitch.

Tenten was staring back at him.

It didn't take Neji to quickly jump to the right conclusion. He was now sure that the video had something to do with it.

_But curses aren't real_ he argued with himself.

He assumed that Tenten was in his body too and from what he could gather, he was guessing he was in her bedroom. After all, where else would she be sleeping?

Gathering his thoughts together, Neji tired to breathe evenly.

_Gather your thoughts. Yes gather your thoughts and find a way out of this._

There was no point sulking. Neji would have easily blamed Tenten for this catastrophe since it was her idea in the first place but he knew that blaming didn't do any good.

_All you have to do is figure a way to change_ _back_ he thought. Then he had an idea.

He was going to call Tenten.

**Tenji love**

Tenten was losing it.

What she saw in the mirror was Neji.

_This can't be happening._

Neji was staring at her with shocked eyes. That just creeped Tenten even more.

_Count to ten Tenten. Count to ten_ she tried to will herself. This had to be a bad dream!

Realising that this wasn't a dream but in fact reality, Tenten tried to suss out the situation. Okay, so she was in Neji's body. So that could only mean….

_No._

Kiba was right. The video was a curse.

_No._

And here she was stuck in the body of one of Konoha's richest bachelors.

_No!_

Tenten tried to calm herself. She started to shake violently. Why did she have to watch that video she cursed to herself? Why?!

_I'm in the body of Hyuuga Neji._ Tenten thought as the realisation hit her, _I'm in the body of Hyuuga freaking Neji!_

So she did the only thing that was natural to any girl. She screamed.

After the screaming died down, Tenten collapsed exhaustedly on her bed. She was sure that she had woken up the entire Hyuuga household but she heard no movements or stirring.

She grinned with the ironic thought that Neji would _never_ scream but here he was, screaming his heart out. The best part was that no one would have known it was Tenten.

Tenten thought the best thing to do was to get hold of Neji. Whatever had happened to her was happening to him as well. Tenten let out a dry laugh. _At least I'm not in this alone sucker._

Then as if on cue Neji's phone rang.

Tenten quickly answered it.

"Tenten?" she heard a voice say. She was sure it was hers!

"Neji?" she asked slowly.

"Hn"

"So it is true" Tenten was slightly hoping that she was still dreaming.

"Neji how do we fix this?" she demanded almost desperately.

"I don't know"

Tenten felt her heart sink.

"Meet me at your house. We'll find out what's going on"

Then he hung up.

Tenten sighed. At least they had some sort of plan. Yes, everything will be solved once they met up.

However, Tenten felt slightly irked at the thought of meeting Neji instead of him meeting _her._ After all, she was a girl. She needed emotional support. Then she discarded it. It was much easier to meet up at her place then have Neji trying to enter the Hyuuga compound as Tenten. After all, this place was like a prison. There was no way he could have gotten in. Damn Hyuugas!

Deciding that time was of the essence, Tenten quickly got out of bed only to stop in front of the mirror with her eyes wide open and her mouth hanging out like a goldfish. She could feel her blush intensifying and she felt her face burn.

Until now, Tenten had never noticed before –until she stood in front of the mirror- that Neji slept bare naked.

Yes, bare naked.

Neji was staring back at her in all his glory. Even though it was Tenten inside his body, the Neji in the mirror seemed to be smirking at her.

Cocky bastard.

_Neji!_ Tenten shouted mentally, _how dare you dress inappropriately in front of a woman! _She cursed even though she knew full well that he couldn't hear her and that this argument was pointless. After all, she was arguing with herself.

And yes, Tenten did notice Neji's learn muscular body, his well developed chest and broad shoulders. She noticed his handsome face and his strong arms. Her eyes wandered lower to his abdomen…no she wouldn't look down there!

* * *

**A/N:** Loved it or hated it? This story has been stuck in my mind for ages. The beginning of the story takes its reference from the movie THE RING but the entire plot is different. The name of video takes reference to the book FRUITS. Hope you enjoyed it. Ja!

**Please review! Reviews make me happy…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed this story! Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment!

**Ps.** One questioned that was asked was about the curse and I'll take this time to explain about it. Basically anyone who watches it will turn into the opposite sex for seven days, not when the seven days finishes. Another questioned that was asked was what would happen if you watched it by yourself. Well, you simply turn into what you'd look like as the opposite sex and people who watch it together swap bodies with each other. I hope this clears up any confusion. Feel free to ask me more questions if it's still bugging you.

**Tenji love**

Tenten looked up and saw the window to her bedroom. She hurriedly climbed up the wall and jumped onto the windowsill. She knocked on the window impatiently.

"Neji open the window!" she whispered edgily.

She glared at Neji as he slowly strolled towards then window. Tenten threw herself inside once Neji opened the clasps on the window.

"What took you so long?" she hissed, "Someone could have spotted me!"

Neji shrugged in response.

"You could have knocked" he replied flatly.

"At five in the morning? Don't think so!" Tenten replied back.

Neji shrugged again. Then he noticed Tenten staring at him.

"What?" he asked rather rudely. He didn't like the way Tenten was staring at him.

Tenten ignored him and started to do circles around the apprehensive Neji with one hand on her chin.

"I look _good_" she commented thoughtfully.

Neji glared at her.

_This isn't the time to think about 'that'_ he thought irritatedly.

"Tenten, be serious" he told her sternly.

Tenten shrugged.

"It's just weird seeing you in my body" she confessed.

Neji snorted.

"It's not like I'm having a picnic" he replied back.

"Neither am I" Tenten replied dryly as she stared at him flatly, "but you got to admit, it's kind of fun being in someone's body" she continued.

Neji gave her a hard look.

"There isn't anything fun about being stuck in a body that isn't yours" he replied sharply.

"And why's that?" Tenten pushed him on curiously.

"Having to deal with a stranger's personal activities? I think not" Neji replied. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was indeed a woman. And in Tenten's body at that. And he knew all too well that he would have to be dealing with female problems sooner or later which he wasn't particularly enthusiastic about.

Then he noticed Tenten grinning at him.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Tenten smiled at him.

"Nothing" she replied innocently.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her, not believing her word.

"So, how do we fix this?" Tenten asked, trying to change the subject.

Neji sighed. He was wondering when she would ask that.

"I'm not sure but I have a theory" he told her.

"And that is?"

"We stay in each other's body for seven days"

"What?" Tenten replied in shock. She wasn't expecting that!

Neji glared at her, clearly offended by her sudden outburst. No one questioned Neji!

"You got any better ideas?" he snapped at her.

"Yeah, what about we go to Tsunade?" she asked him.

Neji felt his eyebrow twitch.

He imagined himself explaining the mess he and Tenten got themselves into towards the drunkard. He knew full well that the current hokage wouldn't keep a huge event like this a secret and he just_ knew_ that the rest of the Hyuugas would find out. He imagined the humiliation he would face. Neji shivered. No, he wouldn't succumb to that!

"We are not going to Tsunade" he told her coldly.

"Why not?" Tenten demanded. It was perfectly logical for her to see the hokage after a crisis such as this.

Neji glared at her. No way was he going to explain this to Tenten.

Tenten frowned and as if realising Neji's motives, her mouth quivered into an 'o'.

"I'm sure she would keep it a secret" she said slowly, trying her hardest not to mention certain words that would offend Neji's ego.

Neji folded his arms over his chest and continued to glare at her.

It was obvious to Tenten that this conversation was embarrassing him.

"Tenten, we will _not_ see the hokage about this matter" he told her coldly but sternly as his eyes pierced into hers.

Tenten shivered. She felt strange that she could still feel Neji's anger emitting from her body. She never knew that her body was capable of showing such intense emotions. _Then again it is Neji; he could probably do whatever he wanted in anyone's body _she thought solemnly.

Knowing that Neji would never change his mind, Tenten sighed and decided to agree with him. She knew that an ego damaged Neji was a scary Neji.

"Fine. Okay. But what's with the seven days?" she asked him.

Neji gave her an irritated look.

"The video said '_seven days_' so I'm guessing the curse only lasts for seven days" he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Tenten raised her eyebrow at him, "and what if it doesn't work?" she asked.

Neji shrugged.

"Then we go to the hokage"

Tenten grinned.

"Deal" she replied, "But on one condition Neji"

Neji raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"Don't you dare spy on me naked" she told him seriously and she tried to control her blush from creeping towards her face. Seeing Neji naked was one thing, but him seeing _her_ naked was an entirely different matter altogether.

Neji glared at her, offended that she would suggest such a thing.

"Likewise" he replied dryly. Then he snorted, "Besides what is there to see?"

Tenten felt her eyebrow twitch. Did Neji just suggest that she was ugly?!

"Neji" she said slowly, a dark aura emitting around her, "_I_ am inside your body and I can make sure you never produce children. _Ever_." She threatened him.

Neji chose that moment to ignore her. He didn't want to think about the possible ways Tenten could permanently damage his reproduction system forever.

Feeling that Neji was acting to-cool-to-answer-back Tenten spoke again.

"So Neji, what do we do?"

"Act like each other" he told her as if reading her mind.

Tenten sighed, "It's easier saying that than getting it done" she told him.

Neji nodded as if he understood what she meant.

"You have to act more like me" Tenten grinned. She tried imagining Neji smiling and she knew that he wouldn't like it one bit.

"You have to behave more like _me_" he shot back. There was no way he was going to have Tenten parade around the Hyuuga compound as her smiling self. No, he would not live for that humiliation.

Tenten gave him a playful pat on the back and Neji glared at her.

"How hard can it be?" she asked him, "just keep frowning and glaring and tad a! I'm you!" she told him cheekily.

Neji glared at her. _Is she making fun of me?_ He thought angrily.

"Tenten, don't push it" he warned her. His ego was already bruised and he didn't want anymore damaged caused by his so called team mate.

"Sorry" Tenten apologised. She knew that she was pushing her limit and she had no desire to face Neji's wrath any time soon.

Wanting to change the tension in the air, Tenten spoke.

"I see you haven't changed" she commented as she realised that Neji was still wearing her sleeping clothes and it relieved her greatly. The mere thought of Neji seeing her body embarrassed her.

"I see _you've_ changed" he shot back, not sure if he was liking where this conversation as heading. He was feeling slightly awkward that another person had seen him naked, regardless who they were.

Tenten gave him a sly smirk.

"Well you couldn't expect me to come here _naked_ now did you?" she asked him teasingly.

Neji glared at her and snorted.

"Liked what you saw?" he asked sarcastically, referring to his nakedness.

Then he saw a far off look in Tenten's eyes.

_She's not imagining, she's remembering!_ He cursed as he saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes then" he replied dryly.

Tenten snapped out of her thoughts.

"I never said that!" she replied defensively, trying to hide her embarrassment from being caught by Neji.

Neji smirked at her.

"Tenten I know that I'm _gorgeous_. But taking advantage of me whilst I'm sleeping, you should be ashamed of yourself" he taunted her in an arrogant tone.

Tenten fumed. _How dare he suggest that!_ She thought angrily.

"First of all Neji, I did not take advantage of you" she retorted back whilst pointing an accusing finger at him, "furthermore you were already NAKED when I woke up. You should be apologising to me!"

Neji raised an amused eyebrow at her whilst Tenten glowed with anger. Then her face suddenly paled.

"Shit" she cursed.

"Hn?"

Neji wondered what the sudden change was.

"I need to pee" Tenten replied in a terrified voice.

"Then why don't you?"

Tenten gave him a mortified look.

"I can't do that" she whispered, her face turning paler by the second.

Neji raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her as if to ask why.

"I'm in your body Neji!" she exclaimed in panic, hoping that he would understand.

Neji shrugged and smirked at her.

"Get used to it Tenten" he simply said.

Tenten gaped at him.

**Tenji love**

Tenten stared. She was looking at the toilet seat.

_Right, just how do I do this?_ She thought as she stared miserably at the toilet bowl. _Just think Tenten, think! It can't be that hard_ she tried to convince herself as she inspected the toilet. Just what exactly was she supposed to do?

It wasn't as if she could have asked Neji for tips. After all, a sane person would not dare ask the great Hyuuga prodigy how one peed as a guy. Unless you were asking for a death sentence that is and she was definitely not in that category.

_Maybe I'm supposed to sit down on the toilet?_ She thought as she circled the god forsaken bringer of death- the toilet.

_Nah that can't be right._

Tenten recalled that many of her missions before, she had unwittingly witnessed guys urinating from behind and she vaguely recollected what exactly they were doing.

_If I remember right, I have to unzip my shorts_ she thought, taking slow steps one by one.

Tenten unzipped her shorts and slowly pulled them down. The sound of the zipper unzipping was nerve-wracking and Tenten was constantly reminded that this _was_ Neji's shorts that she was taking off. She could feel her face blush as her mind gleefully pounded the words _you're stripping Neji from his clothes!_ She was thankful that he couldn't see her now. She was sure that he wouldn't appreciate his team mate thinking of him in that way.

Then she came across something black.

_Ah something I know. Boxers!_

Then Tenten frowned. Was she supposed to take the boxers off? Sliding her fingers to the helm of the black boxers, Tenten briefly paused. Then closing her eyes, she quickly pulled them down.

_I already saw Neji naked once. Might as well see him naked again _she thought.

Tenten peeked one of her eyes open and she looked down.

She felt a great amount of blood rushing towards her cheeks and she was vaguely aware that she had been inside the toilet for at least ten minutes. Not that it really mattered.

Tenten felt her throat go dry.

She was stuck in the lustful body of Hyuuga Neji and she was staring at his prized member.

_Oh kami, kill me now_ she begged.

It hadn't fully occurred to Tenten that she would have to deal with basic human needs such as bathing and going to the toilet. Well she had thought of it, but not much in great detail.

And here she was standing in her own bathroom in Neji's body none the less for more than ten minutes debating whether or not to release her bodily needs.

Tenten felt herself cringe as she slowly slid her hand downwards.

She never though about it until now that she would in fact have to touch Neji's _thing_.

**Tenji love**

Both Neji and Tenten walked silently towards their training area, not one of them daring to speak.

Tenten was still embarrassed about her earlier episode in the toilet and Neji simply ignored her.

Both walked solemnly towards their team mate Rock Lee and their sensei Gai.

"Remember to act like each other" Neji quickly hissed into Tenten's ear as Lee made his way towards his fellow team mates.

"Neji, Tenten! How are you?" he asked enthusiastically, his green spandex suit blinding both Neji and Tenten's eyes.

"Great" Neji replied dryly and Tenten simply ignored him.

"My wonderful students! How are you this fine youthful morning?" Gai bellowed happily.

"I'm great sensei! This is the day when I finally master my new move!" Lee beamed with determination.

"And what about you, our youthful flower of Konoha?" Gai asked Neji unknowingly.

Neji felt his shoulders tense.

Was he just compared to a flower right now?

He gritted his teeth.

_This will be harder than I thought._

"I'm great" he managed to spit out, trying to control his anger.

He wasn't too sure if he could handle being treated as a girl. It was a direct insult to him.

_I am not a girl!_ He thought angrily. But his logic argued with him.

_Better start acting like one now!_

He was aware that Tenten was laughing at him behind her eyes and it infuriated him. He felt his ego being bashed.

"Neji and I will train now" he spoke sharply, surprising both Gai and Lee with the harshness of his tone.

Then he quickly grabbed hold of Tenten's hand and forcefully dragged her away from their gawking eyes.

Lee and Gai stared at the duo as they disappeared.

"Tenten held Neji's hand" Gai sensei was the first to comment, still shocked from what they both just witnessed.

Lee nodded his head furiously.

"Maybe Tenten likes Neji?" Lee added.

Then both jumped into each others arms.

"Oh such beautiful display of youthfulness. Our Neji and Tenten are in love!" Gai cried.

Lee continued to nod his head, this time with a mixture of awe.

"And Neji didn't push her away!" he encouraged.

"Then we shall do all in our power to get our beloved Neji and Tenten together!" Gai decided determinedly and gave his good guy pose.

"Yush!" Lee replied excitedly with a ping of his pearl white teeth.

**Tenji love**

Neji stood opposite Tenten in their usual training area.

He felt furious and humiliated.

Unintentionally or not, he had been greatly embarrassed to be regarded as a girl. He swore once this curse was over, his fellow comrades would pay.

_I can't act like a girl_ he thought bitterly. It was too humiliating for the proud Hyuuga.

He glared at Tenten and noticed that she her shoulders were slumped.

"Don't do that!" he hissed angrily.

"Do what?"

"Slump your shoulders. You're meant to be acting like _me_ remember"

Neji didn't like the idea of Tenten acting like him. He knew that she probably wouldn't be able to act like him. Hyuugas always walked with an air of confidence and arrogance- with the exception of his cousin Hinata- and he'd be damned if Tenten decided to behave like a sloppy Joe in_ his_ body.

Tenten straightened her back and she could literally feel the killing intent that was washing off Neji like waves.

_Damn he looks pissed_ she thought nervously.

"You better be ready" Neji warned Tenten.

He was not in the best of moods.

He saw Tenten gulp and it disgusted him.

"Hyuuga's don't gulp!" he snapped at her.

Tenten nodded her head.

"Hai" she replied.

Neji prepared himself for the fight. If he wasn't so angry he would have thought that fighting in someone else's body would be interesting but the sheer fact that people would think that he was a girl daunted him.

And the funny part was, he was _meant_ to act like a girl in order to keep the curse a secret.

Neji breathed in and gave a long sigh.

_Don't mind about it now. Kill those bastards later_. He reassured himself for the sake of his dignity.

_Besides_ he thought interestingly, _I wonder if I would be able to summon Tenten's weapons._

**Tenji love**

Tenten was in for a shock. She had just witnessed Neji summon her scroll of weapons. _Her_ scroll! She wouldn't lie and admitted that she found her scrolls rather personal and the fact that Neji had summoned them so easily bugged her.

It felt like he was tearing her identity apart.

She dodged Neji's attacks and thought how ironic it was that she was trying to escape from _her_ weapons.

Then she had an idea.

_I could try and summon byakugan!_

Tenten momentarily grinned as she dodged another one of Neji's attacks.

_If Neji can summon my scrolls, I can't see why I can't use the byakugan_ she reasoned to herself.

"Byakugan!" she shouted suddenly.

She saw Neji stiffen for a second, and then she blinked. Her mind felt hazy and extremely heavy.

"Ahh!" she wailed out clutching her head. She was seeing images appearing around her from all matters of places. She didn't know whether or not her brain could process this much information instantly.

"Tenten" she heard a voice say.

Tenten weakly looked up towards Neji.

She saw Neji staring down at her, his face was expressionless.

"You summoned byakugan" he muttered.

Tenten grabbed hold of her head.

"It hurts Neji" she told him truthfully.

"It takes time to get used to" he told her uncaringly.

"But it's so painful"

"Then you shouldn't have summoned byakugan" he replied flatly.

Tenten huffed.

"If you're using my special attack, I don't see why I can't use yours"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

He was impressed that Tenten managed to call out byakugan, especially since she wasn't a Hyuuga. It made him think more about the curse and he was curious to ask a non byakugan user their first thoughts of experiencing the power of white eyes. But seeing Tenten mumbling in pain, he decided to wait, at least for now.

"The pain will disappear" he told her.

"I hope it does" Tenten muttered as she was still unable to grasp all the images around her. She saw trees behind her, squirrels on her left and a flock of birds flying in the sky. Her mind was unable to register everything at once and it caused her head to hurt in great pain.

_How the hell does Neji handle this?_ She thought desperately. The amount of information that she was receiving was overwhelming her.

"How do you control this?" she asked him.

Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"It's hard to explain to a non byakugan user. You'll figure it out yourself"

Tenten glared at him and Neji smirked at her distress.

"We'll end the training for now. The byakugan takes time to get used to" he offered her.

Tenten beamed at him and Neji nodded his head in understanding.

He reached out his hand and patted Tenten gently on her head.

"The pain will recede. I promise." He told her.

Tenten gave him a weak smile. It wasn't often that Neji voluntary maybe physical contact with another person, no less do something generous and she felt touched.

"Thanks Neji"

**Tenji love**

Tenten walked down the streets of Konoha finally getting the hang of Neji's byakugan.

_It's not as bad as it was before_ she thought.

The pain had receded and she managed to find a way to gather all the information at once. She mentally froze each image in her head and looked at them one by one.

_There's probably a better way than this. It's too slow!_

Tenten unsurprisingly was viewing the marvels of the byakugan and was entranced by its power. She wanted to learn everything about it. She was sure that if she did, she would be able to understand Neji better.

_Now just how do I see someone's chakra system?_

Tenten fought with her byakugan as she tried to access how the Hyuuga's were able to see an individual's chakra flow.

_I know it's here somewhere!_ She complained as she mentally switched some buttons on inside her head.

"Neji!" she heard a voice say and was startled to see Lee and Gai sensei run towards her.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to act like Neji.

Both Lee and Gai sensei stopped and stared at her as if he had gone insane.

Tenten mentally cursed. This was _not_ how Neji would act. Decided to take a different approach, she answered again.

"Hn?"

"Oh Neji, I'm glad I found you! I have a question to ask of you" Lee confessed.

"Hn?"

_Now how the hell do I switch the chakra flows on?_

"Do you like Tenten?"

"Hn?" Tenten replied, not listening anymore.

Then she found the switch.

_Aha!_

Suddenly everything went wrong. Tenten's byakugan zoomed into the nearest body near her which were Gai sensei and Lee's body. But instead of zooming inside their bodies to see their chakra flows as Tenten had intended, the terrible had just happened.

_Aaahhhh!_

Tenten visibly jumped.

Both her team mates blinked at her.

"Neji are you alright?" her sensei asked.

_My eyes! Someone gauge them out! _

Tenten quickly shut her eyes. She felt her face blushing from embarrassment.

Lee was positively beaming at her.

"You must like Tenten a lot to blush" Lee commented, oblivious to Tenten's distress.

"What?" Tenten asked in surprise. Did Lee just say the unthinkable?

Then Lee winked at her.

"Don't worry Neji, you're secret is safe with me!" he declared and struck his good guy pose.

Tenten immediately cringed again and blushed.

"Don't do that!" she demanded harshly and snapped her eyes shut.

Why?

Because the byakugan could see through clothes.

Tenten inwardly cringed.

She saw stark images of her naked comrades in front of her and what was worse was that they were both flailing their arms around each other.

_Shit, I don't want to see them going commando! _She thought in anguish. She didn't want to see them naked.

Tenten could feel her face flush. She could clearly see their crown jewels and to see Lee and Gai sensei naked, no less their extremely private part was _not_ a pretty sight.

Tenten knew that she was scarred for life.

_I'll have nightmares forever_ _now_ she thought as she tried desperately not to recall the image of the naked duo into her mind.

_Neji definitely did not tell me about_ _**this**! _Her mind wailed.

Tenten sensed Lee near her.

"Are you okay Neji?" he asked worriedly as he tried to approach her.

Tenten eyed him in a terrified manner.

"Do not come any closer!" she hissed. She did not want a close up on Lee naked.

_That's just disgusting!_

She saw Lee cringe in fear.

"Neji that was a bit harsh. Has our youthful flower rejected you?" Gai sensei butted in concerned.

Tenten felt her eye twitch.

She was still trying not to look at him.

"Neji and I are not in a relationship!" she yelled out frustrated.

Images of Lee and Gai sensei naked was simply getting to her that she didn't notice her first mistake.

"Neji, do you mean Tenten? You can't go out with yourself" Lee joked.

Tenten simply glared at him.

_Sorry Lee. You're a good pal but naked? You're stepping out of the boundaries._

"Maybe we should go" Gai sensei commented, obviously sensing Tenten's rise of anger.

Tenten inwardly thanked him.

"But have no fear Neji, Lee and I will come up with the perfect plan for you to capture our dear Tenten's heart!" Gai sensei beamed.

Tenten felt her eye twitch again. But before she could say another word, the duo in green disappeared into the busy crowds leaving Tenten gaping again.

Why?

Because she was seeing everyone else in the crowd _naked_.

_Oh shit! _Tenten cursed as she furiously closed her eyes.

"Neji are you okay?" a soft voice asked and Tenten peeked an eye open.

_Aaah!_

An image of a naked Sakura appeared in front of her.

_Hey she has small boobs!_ Tenten's mind commented out of the blue. _Hush brain, you can't think thoughts like that right now!_

Trying to act like Neji, Tenten glared at her.

Sakura shivered under Tenten's gaze.

"I was just worried" she confessed truthfully, "you started to freak out"

Tenten glared at her harder.

"Hn"

"Hey Sakura! What are you doing hanging out with Neji?" a loud obnoxious voice asked. That voice could only belong to Naruto.

Tenten turned round and saw Naruto and Sasuke walking up towards them.

Tenten desperately tried to control her blush.

She was seeing _the_ Uchiha Sasuke naked!

_What Sasuke's fan girls would give for this_ she thought ironically. Weirdly enough, had just witnessed seeing two of Konoha's biggest heart throbs naked, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Oh Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked sounding obviously annoyed.

"We have training Sakura. I came here to remind you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

Tenten managing to control her blush looked up at the trio, making sure that she was only looking at their face and nothing lower.

She noticed Sasuke glaring at her.

Really hard.

_Geese what did I do to you?_ She thought as she tried to glare back at him as Neji. She was sure that Neji would be glaring at him right this minute.

Sakura apologised to her about Naruto's attitude and Tenten was left watching the trio go as she desperately tried not to look at their asses. But her eyes kept on diverting there!

_How do I turn this off?_ She thought desperately. She didn't want to witness seeing everyone else naked and the fact that she was in the middle of Konoha's busiest streets terrified her. She did not want to see anyone else naked!

_Neji will pay for this! I hope he's suffering as much as I am_! Tenten thought bitterly as she kept her eyes locked on the ground as she quickly rushed out of the district whilst trying to figure out how to turn her byakugan off.

And the worst part was, she didn't know how to switch it off.

* * *

**A/N:** Second chapter done! Hope you liked it. I wrote this chapter 3 times because I couldn't seem to get the mood right but in the end I opted to post this one. As you can see, a lot of embarrassing stuff is happening here! –evil cackle- poor, poor Neji and Tenten. This chapter was mostly Tenten's pov but the next chapter will mostly be in Neji's point of view.

I'd also like to say thank you so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me! I hope you keep on continuing to review this story –hint-.

Yeah I actually didn't notice the closeness this story had to Freaky Friday. Weird, I never even thought of it! But now that you mentioned it, it does have a lot of similarities. And for all who is wondering about my other story TWWT, I will be updating it this weekend!

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow I seem to be in a roll here. Managed to update both TWWT and Seven Days _and_ write a new story! Weird. Thanks for the reviews and here's the long awaited third chapter! Enjoy!

**Tenji Love**

Neji strolled lazily back to Tenten's house. After the little incident with Tenten and the activation of the byakugan, he had decided to give her some time off. The question that bothered him now was, what was he supposed to do? He had made a deal to act like Tenten and vice versa and he thought it would look extremely suspicious if he should start training in closed ranged combats. And Tenten was a weapon expert and to be truthful, as much as Neji admired her, he simply didn't have a thing for weapons, thus leaving him in a predicament.

Now, if he had been in _his_ body, he would have simply gone home or at least trained but being stuck in his team mates body made him wary of doing such activities. After all, he was sure that the main branch would have a shock if a girl just suddenly appeared in their household.

Neji sighed in disappointment. Truth be told, he didn't know what to do. What did girls usually do in their spare time? In a matter of fact, what did _Tenten_ do in her spare time? Thus he decided that the only decent thing to do was go back home to her house and of course get to know her better.

By snooping around her bedroom that is.

Neji smirked. Tenten might be his best friend but that didn't mean he couldn't be a little deviant at times. With the huge amount of access towards Tenten's personal life, Neji was suddenly tempted to pry into her daily life.

_I wonder if she has a diary? I could use it for blackmailing purposes. _

It was a little secret game that Neji and Tenten often played when given the chance. They would seek out information about the other and use it for their own benefit. So far Neji was aware that Tenten was ahead of him by three points. But that could easily be changed.

Neji turned left on a corner beside a small park and made his short distance towards Tenten's home. He looked at the little kids playing in the park with exhausted red faces with mild interest. He saw a couple of mothers chatting to each other whilst keeping a lookout on their children. Somehow this small gesture made Neji curiously wonder about his own mother but after a second, he suppressed the thought. He wasn't in the mood to think about her right now.

Neji averted his gaze to the road ahead of him and saw that he was twenty meters away from Tenten's house. He saw the lone Uchiha walk past him on his left and Neji ignored him.

_What's he doing here?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

Opening the door, Neji was greeted by Tenten's enthusiastic mother.

"Hello darling! How are you?" she asked pleasantly.

Neji forced the wheels on his lips to turn to an upward smile- a simple task that was causing him a lot of pain.

"I'm great,_ mother_" he said, trying to sound sincere.

"Oh that's good. Why are you home so early? I would have thought that you partner Neji would have had you training till dusk"

Neji felt his eyebrow twitch.

_I do not force Tenten to train till dusk!_ His mind defended.

"I wasn't feeling so well today" Neji partly told truthfully.

"Oh?" her voice was filled with concern, "something wrong?"

"No. I'm sure that it will simply go away"

"If you say so darling. Say, would you like to go shopping with me?"

_Shopping as in clothes shopping? Hell no. _

"No thanks. Maybe another time" Neji replied. He knew that women were addicted to shopping and the fact that he was in Tenten's body, he had a sneaky suspicion that he would sneak a peak at Tenten's body when _'trying'_ out clothes. Besides, he found the whole thing too tiresome.

Tenten's mother picked up her purse and put it in her bag.

"I'll be going now. I'll be back in the evening. Well ja!"

"Bye"

**Tenji Love**

Neji strolled into Tenten's room and he couldn't really care if he was invading her privacy or not. Besides, he would never get such a golden opportunity such as this again. He glanced at the window to make sure that no one was looking and he started to causally look around the room.

_If I was a girl -oh wait I am- and I didn't want anyone to find something, where would I hide it? _

Neji pulled one of Tenten's drawers open and all he found was clothes. In fact, to be more precise, _underwear._ Neji debated whether or not to go through Tenten's underwear. After all, he heard that many girls hid secret items underneath their bras and panties.

But Neji was Neji. He wasn't some sick underwear pervert! Neji looked murderously at Tenten's underwear wondering whether or not to rummage through. _After all_, Neji thought,_ if someone saw me, I am a 'girl' and who says girls can't look through their personal garments?_

However on the other hand, _Tenten_ might walk in and then he would have some serious explaining to do.

Neji shrugged.

_What's the chances of Tenten walking in right now anyways_? He thought off handily.

Neji drew the drawer out further and stared at Tenten's bra. He was mentally telling himself that he was doing this because he wanted to find blackmail material and not because he wanted to stare at Tenten's undergarments.

Neji slowly put his hand inside the drawer and started to rummage through. He threw some underwear on the floor to further his search.

_How can Tenten pack so many clothes in here? I can't even reach the bottom cause of all these damn undergarments._

Neji took out another handful of garments and threw them onto the floor until something caught is eye.

Right in front of him was a black bra with a red shuriken motif printed on it.

Neji smirked as he picked up the bar to examine it further.

_I can't believe Tenten has pictures of weapons on her bras_ he thought in amusement.

"Neji what are you doing?"

Neji visibly flinched at the voice. The voice sounded hauntingly familiar.

_Shit._

Neji could feel Tenten's gaze on his back and for a moment, he was too nervous to turn around.

_Shit. How am I going to explain myself?!_

Slowly Neji turned and quickly hid the bra behind his back but he was pretty sure Tenten had already seen it.

He saw Tenten standing ten metres away from him with her hands by her side. He also saw a faint flush of pink on her cheeks.

"Were you looking through my underwear just now?" she asked in disbelief.

Neji looked at her guiltily.

"Maybe" he confessed.

Tenten crossed her arms across her chest.

"I never thought that you would be a peeping Tom, Neji"

Neji glared at her feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught at such a bad situation.

"I am _not_ a peeping Tom" he hissed.

"And the bra behind your back says otherwise" Tenten countered back smugly.

Neji glared at her even more.

"It's not what it looks like" he defended.

"Oh?"

He could see Tenten waiting for his response. The next sentenced he'd say might just save him or kill him.

"I, uh..."

Tenten looked most amused.

"Neji lost for words. Wow that must be a first!"

Neji continued glaring at her. He knew that Tenten would kill him if he said he wanted to see her underwear. Then again, she would kill him too for snooping around.

_This is a no win situation_ Neji sulked.

"What were you- oh I get it" Tenten suddenly looked bemused.

Neji waited for her reply, feeling slightly nervous.

"You wanted to blackmail me! Well you won't find anything there" Tenten replied with a laugh.

"Hn"

Neji felt his ego deflate and his humiliation increasing. This was just so embarrassing to him.

Tenten eyed Neji with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sorry mate but you won't find anything in this room" she told him.

Neji paused.

"You're not angry with me?" his voice was guarded. In fact, Neji that Tenten hadn't screamed at him yet and he was starting to get suspicious.

Tenten shrugged.

"Why would I be angry?"

"I was looking through your underwear" Neji replied flatly.

Tenten looked as if she was in thought.

"I guess I should be angry, but it's not like I haven't done it myself already.

Neji kept his face guarded.

_What did she mean by that? Don't tell me she went looking through my underwear! God, Tenten!_

Tenten giggled and her face got slightly redder.

Neji sighed. Well Tenten didn't seem angry at him so that was okay. He dropped the bra back into the drawer and sat on the bed. Tenten came and followed him.

"I hope you'll clean that up later" she told him.

Neji nodded. Then a thought struck him.

"Tenten how did you know that I was snooping around and not some kind of pervert?"

Tenten shrugged.

"You don't seem to be the type of guy to do that" she told him truthfully, "besides, I know that I can trust you!"

Neji smirked at her.

"Oh by the way Neji, I found out something really interesting today"

"Oh?"

"Yeah" Tenten continued.

"Why didn't you tell me that your byakugan can see through clothes?!" she literally screamed into his ear, "Do you_ know _how many naked bodies I had to see! It was horrible!"

_Tenten found out about that? Shit. _

"I didn't think you needed to know" he told her causally as if the topic wasn't very interesting.

Tenten eyed him carefully and put her hands on his knees.

"Neji" she said quietly, "did you ever look at me naked?"

Neji almost choked.

"No" he told her and he could see Tenten sigh with relief then she frowned.

"Hey why not?" she asked hotly.

Neji gave a stupefied look. Was Tenten implying that she wanted him to see her naked?

_No, that can't be right. She'd kill me if I took one look_.

"Are you saying you want me to see you naked?" he asked her carefully.

"I'm just asking why you _haven't_ seen me naked yet?"

Neji gave her a weird look.

_Gods, what's happening to Tenten? This whole entire body switch must have messed with her mind._

"Tenten" he said slowly, "why would I want to see you naked?"

Tenten gaped at him.

"Are you saying that I'm ugly?"

_What?_

"No"

"Then why haven't you seen me naked yet?" she demanded

"Do you want me to see you naked?"

"No"

"Then what's your problem?"

Tenten sighed and Neji glared at her. Sometimes this girl was too weird.

"Neji have you seen anyone naked?"

Neji gave her a murderous look.

"And remember I have the byakugan so I'll know if you're lying" Tenten replied smugly.

Neji glared furiously at her.

"Yes" he replied flatly, wanting this topic to be over a soon as possible.

That seemed to spark Tenten's interest.

"Really? Who?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I won't tell anyone! Was it a girl?"

Neji have her a 'no duh' look.

_Why would I want to spy naked men?_ He thought with disgust.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Tenten asked, and then she frowned for the second time, "Neji why didn't you tell me you liked some other girl? When did you even _like_ another girl?" Tenten demanded protectively.

"I never said anything about _liking_ the girl" Neji replied flatly. Then he saw Tenten's eyes go wide.

"Neji, just how many girls have you seen naked?"

Neji glared at her. Why was she asking him so many personal questions? He knew that if he lied, she would use her byakugan. He never felt so much hatred towards his own bloodline limit until now.

"Just one" he told her truthfully.

"One?" Tenten echoed. If Neji only looked at _one_ girl, did he like her?

"Who was the girl?" she demanded.

Neji glared at her and crossed his arms.

"I'm not telling"

"Neji I'll use my byakugan if you don't tell me" Tenten threatened.

Neji gave up.

"Fine. It was you" he didn't dare look at Tenten.

Tenten was shocked.

"Me?" she said in surprised, "but I thought you said you never saw me naked before"

"I lied"

_Damn Tenten, stop this conversation now. How much more embarrassment do you want me to suffer?!_ First it was the bra incident, and now this!

"How many times have you seen me naked?" she asked him slowly.

Neji didn't reply and still refused to look at her.

"Once?"

No reply.

"Twice?"

No reply.

"Five times?"

No reply.

"Over twenty times?"

Neji started to look guilty.

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed hitting him on the arm, "I can't believe you'd do that to me! I thought I was your friend!"

Neji still refused to answer. He figured if he said anything it would be turned against him.

"You're such a pervert Neji!" Tenten declared but then she laced her arms around Neji's neck behind his back and pressed her body up towards him.

"But it's okay to look at girls naked"

Then there was a pause.

"Just as long as it's me" she told him sheepishly.

Neji turned his head round to look at her in utter surprise.

_What?_

**Tenji love**

Tenten had quickly left after her small but weird confession, leaving Neji to wonder about her words.

_Did she just give me permission to look at her naked? _He thought_, but why would she do that?_

The ringing from Tenten's mobile phone quickly got his attention and Neji picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Tenten! It's Ino. Want to come round my house? Please say yes! Please?"

Neji paused for a moment. He remembered that he had to act like Tenten and he was bored out of his mind inside the house all by himself.

"Sure. Why not"

"Really?" Ino sounded surprised which caused Neji to frown slightly.

"Well I'm glad. Come to my house as soon as possible okay?"

"Sure"

"Bye Tenten. Love you lots"

Neji didn't even bother answering that and hanged up.

He wondered why Ino sounded surprised.

_It doesn't really matter. If I go round to Ino's house, I might get more information about Tenten to blackmail her with._

**Tenji love**

Neji arrived at Ino's front door and wasn't surprised to see Sakura there was well. After all, they were best friends.

"Tenten!" both girls exclaimed, "I'm glad you came!"

"Yeah" Sakura said, "you _never_ come to these things!"

Neji frowned again. _Never come to these things? What did she mean?_

Neji followed Ino to what he expected was her bedroom. Closing the door behind him, the three of them sat on the floor. Well, Neji just followed where they went really.

"So, what we doing today?" Sakura asked.

Ino had an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh you'll see" she said wickedly, "we just have to wait for our last arrival of course"

Neji wondered who this last arrival was and as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ino shouted and ran to the door.

Neji could hear voices downstairs and wondered who the other person was. The voice sounded quite familiar though he couldn't place where he heard it from. He heard footsteps racing up the door and saw Ino entering the room with…Hinata?

_What is she doing here? _

He almost called out to her as Hinata Sama when she first entered but remembering that he was meant to act like Tenten, he simply smiled at her. Well tried to anyways.

"Tenten? I…didn't think you'd be here" Hinata answered truthfully.

"Yeah, who thought you'd come?" both girls chorused.

Neji mentally frowned. Was there something that he didn't know here?

Then Hinata smiled at him.

"I'm glad you came though"

"Anyhoo enough of this chit chat and tell me what we're doing today?" Sakura interrupted.

Hinata pulled the bag that she was carrying beside her.

"I brought the stuff" she answered.

_Stuff? What stuff?_

"Let's not rush into though. We need to warm up first" Ino commented.

Neji raised an eyebrow. _What exactly is going on here?_ He thought.

"Okay" Sakura said, "What how about some girl gossip?" _Girl gossip_? Now that was something he could handle.

"Is that okay with you Tenten?"

"Sure" Neji replied dismissively.

"Okay, I'll start first" Sakura said, her eyes glistening, "out of the rookie nine, who would you want to have sex with?"

Neji suppressed himself from looking shocked.

_Is this what girls do in their spare time?_ He thought as he saw the other three murmuring to themselves. .

"I'd love to have sex with Sasuke kun" Sakura said proudly.

That was way too much information for Neji to know.

"Same here" Ino replied, "But I wouldn't mind having sex with Shikamaru or Neji"

Neji almost choked.

_What?_

"Yeah he's pretty hot" Sakura agreed, "I'd do him too. Have you seen his abs? He is so hot!"

Neji couldn't believe that he was hearing these girls talk doing him. Didn't they know that he was listening to everything they were saying?

_Stupid fools._ He wouldn't sleep with _any_ of them. Particularly Hinata because she was his cousin.

"Yeah. Tenten you are so lucky! You get to spend so much time with him!" Ino said, "Anyways, who would you have sex with Tenten?"

Neji thought. He had to act like Tenten but who would Tenten normally choose he wondered? There was no way he'd say that he would sleep with the Uchiha. He wouldn't say he would sleep with Naruto either. Or Kiba. It was just too disgusting to think about it, even if he _was_ simply playing along with their little game.

"Neji" he said flatly. That was the safest choice.

All three girls squealed.

"I knew you liked Neji!"

Neji smirked. He knew Tenten would be pissed off later on but hey, that wasn't his problem.

"So what about you Hinata?" Ino asked.

Neji looked at Hinata carefully. In his mind, 'Hinata' and 'boys' did not compute at all. He waited for her answer with a small feeling or protectiveness.

"Kiba" Hinata whispered.

Neji glared at her.

_Kiba? Hinata Sama likes Kiba?_ The next time he saw the boy, he would have to kill him.

The girls squealed again and Neji was inwardly glaring at his cousin.

"Okay okay, next question. Are you still a virgin?" Sakura asked the group.

"Yes" Ino sighed sadly.

"Yeah me too" Sakura agreed.

All eyes were on him.

"Yes" he couldn't imagine Tenten having sex with anyone and the sheer thought of it made him shudder.

Neji peered at his cousin and saw that she was blushing.

"No" she replied weakly.

Neji clenched his fist. Hinata wasn't a virgin?! He felt his anger rise and he swore that he would rip the guys head off who forced Hinata to have sex with him.

"Who did it?" He demanded angrily, not able to hide his anger.

Hinata looked shocked towards him.

"Whoa chill Tenten!" Ino told him.

Neji closed his eyes and tried to grain his composure but his mind kept on chanting _kill kill kill. _

"Sorry" He said in a fake tone and tried to sound as much as Tenten as he could, "I'm just worried for you. He didn't force you did he?" He gritted his teeth.

Hinata shook her head and looked up dreamily.

"I think I'm in love with him" she said with a sigh.

Both Ino and Sakura squealed with delight whilst Neji tried to suppress his anger.

"Who was it?" They asked.

Hinata looked up at them worriedly.

"Promise…you won't tell anyone?" she asked.

"Nothing leaves this room" Ino replied confidently.

Hinata sighed in relief.

"It was Kiba"

There was a short silence in the room until both girls bust into squeals again. All the squealing was starting to hurt Neji's ears.

"Really?" Ino cried.

"I thought you liked Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shook her head.

"I thought I did but Kiba is so kind… to me" she told them.

"Wow. Congratulations! Who would have known it would have been you who lost your virginity first!" Ino said delightfully.

Neji felt his eyebrow twitch.

_So it was that no good Kiba who did it huh? Well he's dead tomorrow. _Neji couldn't help but want to drag Hinata out of the room and make her explain herself. _What did she think she was doing? She's the Hyuuga heir. She could have been hurt!_ His mind ranted at him. He knew he couldn't drag Hinata out, especially in Tenten's body but he was extremely tempted to do so.

"Hey Tenten. You seem so quiet? Anything wrong?" Ino asked.

Neji looked at her before replying.

"I'm just feeling tired" he lied.

Ino gave him a concerned look.

"Just tell us if you're not okay, okay?"

Neji nodded.

"Well" Sakura clasped her hand, "I think that's enough of a warm up don't you think?"

Both girls agreed.

"Well let's move onto you- know- what!"

Neji looked slightly intrigued. His curiosity was defiantly getting the better of him.

"What do you mean you-know-what?" he asked.

The girls looked shocked and Neji wondered if he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Man, Tenten are you sure you're not feeling okay?" Ino asked sceptically.

"I'm fine" Neji replied flatly.

"Well what about I show you what this you- know- what is" Sakura said seductively as she crawled her way towards him.

Before Neji could reply, Sakura had mashed her mouth with his.

Neji's mind went in overdrive.

_What the hell is going on?!_

He pushed Sakura away this disgust.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Ow. Tenten you didn't have to push me that _hard_ you know" Sakura replied with a wink.

Neji stared at her, unsure what to say.

"Say Tenten" Ino asked as she suddenly grabbed hold of Hinata's shirt collar and pulled her up close, "sure you're not feeling okay?"

Then she kissed her.

Neji stared in half amazement and half shock. Ino was kissing his cousin. His cousin in front of him! What was this world coming to?! And why was Hinata kissing her back?

_Hinata!_ He cried out mentally, _what are you doing?_

"Ne Tenten when do we get our fun?" Sakura asked playfully.

Neji glared at her.

He wanted so badly to pull Hinata away from the blonde who was sucking her face off but he knew he would have to explain himself if he did.

"I'm not in the mood" he replied coldly.

Sakura sighed and crawled towards the other two girls and began to lick on Ino's neck.

Neji could only watch in some sort of morbid fascination at the three girls kissing each other. He suddenly knew why Tenten never came. And he was thankful she didn't come.

_I can't believe she never told me anything about this_ he complained.

"Say Tenten" Sakura said between licks, "I think Neji likes you"

Neji blinked. If he liked Tenten, he would have _known_.

"What makes you say that?" he asked dryly as he watched the three girls kissing.

"Well he always hangs out with you"

_That's because we're team mates._

"You're his best friend too" Ino added between her kisses.

_Unlike any of you, except for Hinata Sama that is, Tenten is actually intelligent and interesting to talk to._

"He glares at guys who stare at you"

_They were scum._

"Yeah. And remember that time when he beat up some guys for giving you chocolates during Valentines Day?"

_They were perverts._

"Oh and the fact that he's protective of you"

_She's my best friend._

Neji had heard enough. Okay, so maybe he was just slightly protective of Tenten? He was just looking after his team mate.

"He just doesn't want me to be in danger" Neji replied curtly, trying to defend himself from their accusations.

"No I don't think so. I've seen the way he looks at you. It's the same way Sakura looks at Sasuke"

"Hey!"

_I do __**not**__ look at Tenten in any way._

Neji paused. Okay, so maybe the last part was a lie. He did enjoy seeing her naked.

"He gets jealous when you speak to other guys" Sakura continued the list.

_I do not._

"And" Hinata butted in, "He uses his byakugan to spy on Tenten"

Neji froze.

_How does she know that? _

The other two girls stared at her.

"Really?" they asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Wow that's cool" Ino said, "now take off your shirt"

Neji was lost in thought. He had given up trying to stop Hinata joining in what he could only describe as 'weird homosexual acts'. If she wanted to take part, then he wouldn't stop her. His mind drifted towards Tenten. He knew that some of the things they said were true.

_Okay. So maybe I like her a bit_. Then his mind registered all the things the girls said and to his utter dismay they were all true.

_It can't be possible. No way. _

Could it be that he, Hyuuga Neji have a crush on Tenten?

Neji groaned in defeat.

_Okay. So maybe I like her. A lot. _

"Oh wait girls" Hinata said as she pushed Ino off her, "I have something in my bag"

Hinata picked up her bag and took something which made Neji choke out loud.

"Cool you brought a vibrator with you!" he heard Ino say.

_Hinata, I never knew you could be like this!_ his mind said in defeat. He never knew this his sweet little cousin wasn't as innocent as she looked.

He vaguely realised that he had unwittingly gotten himself into an orgy of lesbian sex and to be truthful, he wasn't interested in watching. Especially since his cousin was participating in the ordeal.

"I'm going home" he told them as he got up.

"What? Why?" They asked.

"I'm not feeling well" he lied.

**Tenji love**

Neji sat inside Tenten's kitchen recalling the events of today. He couldn't believe that being stuck inside Tenten's body would bring out so much humiliation and anger. And who knew that Hinata was so wild?

Neji sighed. What was he supposed to do? As a branch member, he was supposed to protect her at all times, but Hinata seemed to have, how could Neji describe it? Weird fetishes.

He couldn't believe that he got humiliated by Tenten twice. Not only that, he got humiliated again by Hinata. His own cousin! When Neji agreed to come to Ino's place, he had expected to get information about Tenten, not a handful of sex talk and lesbian action. Neji shuddered at the memory. He needed to get rid of that now or else he'd be scarred for life.

But Neji had confirmed his earlier suspicion of long ago. That he felt something for Tenten. Now he knew if was a full on crush but he deeply suspected that it was love.

But what bothered him the most was that _he_ was inside her body. Neji was an average male and being stuck in a girl's body was a dream come true for many guys. Unfortunately until now, Neji suddenly had a craving to, well, explore her body a bit more. He respected Tenten but he _was _a guy after all. And he did have urges. Neji groaned.

_Could anything possibly get any worst?_

He heard the front door open and saw Tenten's mum walk inside with two large shopping bags.

"Hi honey. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine" Neji replied, not bothering to sound nice.

Tenten's mum ignored him and took something out of her bag.

"I bought you something Tenten" she gushed.

Neji looked at her with fake interest.

Tenten's mum whipped out something from her bag.

"I got you sexy lingerie!" she declared.

"Now try it on!"

* * *

**A/N:** I am glad to say that kiwi the almighty has woken up from hibernation!

How did you like this chapter? Bet none of you expected THAT to happen! Woo hoo! I felt the need to push Neji and Tenten's romance a bit and I think it worked out quite well. Hehe.

And poor Neji, will he take advantage to 'explore' Tenten's body in the next chapter?

Stay tuned!

**Please review. Reviews make me happy. I love hearing your comments :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** My bones hurt :(

**Tenji love**

Neji froze.

Did Tenten's mother just tell him to wear lingerie? He recomposed his expressions quickly as he saw Tenten's mother smiling at him interestingly. There was no way he could try on those lingerie. He just_ couldn't_. Besides what would Tenten think if she found out? Neji shuddered. He remembered that Tenten had warned him earlier not to look at her naked and now he was presented with a perfectly good opportunity to do so.

"Thanks but no thanks" he replied as nicely as he could whilst images of him slowly stripping clothes off Tenten's body raced through his mind. He banished those images away quickly as he convinced himself that he wouldn't sink that low as to think that. But then again, he _had_ seen her naked and the thought of that made him realise that this internal argument was pointless.

Tenten's mother shook her head whilst still smiling.

"Sorry but that's not a good enough answer" she replied.

Neji couldn't help but stare at her. She honestly didn't think that he would change did she? Then he wondered if it was normal for Tenten to try on lingerie given by her mother.

Neji shook his head. He just couldn't take advantage of Tenten this way.

"Sorry but I can't. Maybe another time?" he tried to reason with her.

Suddenly the smile on her face was gone and a dark aura started to emit from her body. Her cheery face was replaced with something more sinister.

"You will try that lingerie on NOW" she commanded.

Neji couldn't help but glare at her. This was not how he thought things would turn out to be. Snatching the lingerie off her, Neji walked towards Tenten's room without a word.

"And I want to see it too!" he heard her shout from behind him. At the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder why any _mother_ would want to see their daughter in lingerie.

**Tenji love**

Sakura stayed in Ino's house after Hinata had left.

"Man I'm beat!" she replied exhaustedly lying on the floor. Ino joined her.

"Me too"

"Can't believe Tenten was here today"

"Yeah that was strange"

Ino paused.

"Don't you think she was acting slightly weird though?" she asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"A little bit" she replied before brushing it off.

"So more importantly, have you got a dress ready for the dance?" Ino asked.

Sakura who was working as a medic ninja under Tsunade the fifth hokage had overhead Tsunade's conversation earlier that morning. She had overheard her talking about planning to throw a surprise dance called the Lunar Moon dance. It was meant to be the anniversary of something but Sakura wasn't really listening as her mind was too caught up with the word 'dance'. The announcement of the dance was meant to be confirmed tomorrow but Sakura had been too excited and told Ino immediately about what she heard. It was her chance to dance with Sasuke! Then a terrible thought came to her. She had no dresses to wear! And worst of all, she had no money to buy any!

"Ino" she said crestfallen, "I don't have any money! What should I do?" she asked.

Ino pondered a bit.

"Just make some quick cash" she replied lamely.

"How?"

"Well you know Galactic Women?"

"Isn't that a strip bar?" Sakura accused.

"Yes but it's safe. It's owned by my father's friends, sister's son in law"

Sakura rolled her eyes on how safe that was.

"They need some new people. Short of staff I think they said. Pays loads though"

Sakura thought about it.

"I don't know" she replied weakly, "I don't need to strip do I?"

Ino laughed.

"No" she said, "they just need some back up dancers. So you are taking it up or what?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Depends how much you want the money"

There was a short pause.

"I'll take it"

**Tenji love**

Tenten was on her way back to the main branch house that the Hyuuga's owned whilst reminiscing about the events that took place today. She was still on shock and was still unable to digest the fact that she was a guy. In Neji's body for that matter. _It's like a dream_ she thought solemnly.

It was dark and Tenten would guess that it might have been ten o'clock at night. She wondered if Neji had any curfew hours seeing how restricted the Hyuugas were but she had never seen him once in the past say that he had to go home before a certain time.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, Tenten thought about the differences in her life as a girl and a guy. For example, as a girl she would have been slightly cautious walking home at night but being stuck in Neji's body, she felt that there was no such thing as danger. It was funny how her perspective could change depending which gender she had on. She wondered if she felt safe because she was in a guy's body or simply the fact that Neji was so renowned with a huge reputation. No one seemed to _dare _go against him. Tenten smiled smugly to herself. She felt good for Neji.

Tenten turned her head quickly when she heard footsteps behind and out of the blue, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and a pissed off looking Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"What do you want?" was the first thing Tenten found herself say. She couldn't help but think in amazement at how fast she was adapting to Neji's personality but then again, she _did_ know him for years so it came with ease to her.

It was Naruto who spoke first. Tenten couldn't help but feel blinded by his bright hair even during the night.

"It's Shino's birthday!" he exclaimed happily, "want to celebrate with us? Drinks on the Uchiha!"

Sasuke glared at him and Tenten felt bad for not realising that it was Shino's birthday. _He's so damn quiet. That's his problem_ she thought.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders.

"Hn"

Naruto took that as a yes and Tenten found herself being dragged away.

"So where are we going anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba took a crumpled map out of his pocket.

"It's here somewhere" he said.

"We're going dancing!" Naruto happily said and Tenten felt like rolling her eyes. She couldn't imagine _these_ guys as the dancing type. Especially the Uchiha.

Kiba sniggered beside Naruto.

"Yeah, sure Naruto. _Dancing_" he mocked.

"Do you know where we're going Shino? It is your celebration" Shikamaru commented.

Shino shook his head.

"No and I don't care" he replied darkly.

Tenten listened to the boy's conversation for a good ten minutes and did not notice that they were walking towards the red district in Konoha. She stole a glance at Sasuke and Sasuke, as if reading her mind turned round and glared at her. Tenten glared at him back. She never really understood why Neji and Sasuke hated each other so much. She wondered if it was because of their rivalry.

"Here we are!" Kiba shouted as the group halted.

Tenten gaped.

In front of her was a run down looking building with boarded up windows. There was a huge sign in the front which read 'Galactic Women' and beside it was a picture of a woman half nude covered in neon lights. Terrible thoughts danced in her mind as she tried to register where they were. _Are we in a strip club?_ She thought wild mild horror and curiosity.

"You took us to a strip club. How troublesome" Shikamaru broke the silence.

"It's the best in town!" Kiba defended and poor Naruto just looked confused.

"Might as well go in"

Tenten followed the group inside and they were immediately surrounded by dancing girls and female waiters.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" the girls gushed and Tenten saw many girls giggling and blushing.

"We'd like a table. Preferably near the front" Kiba answered easily.

"This way cutie" their female waiter replied with a wink. Kiba seemed positive about himself.

Tenten looked at the surroundings. It was dark but she make out that the walls were red. The atmosphere was filled with smoke and the room seemed to be filled with flashing lights.

Tenten took her seat beside Naruto and as the waiter promised, they were seated right at the very front near the stage.

"Would you cuties like a drink?" the waiter flirted.

"I'll have a beer" Kiba took the initiative and Tenten simply followed the same order.

"So what do you think?" Kiba elbowed Shino, "I got you a good place didn't I?"

Tenten ignored them as she watched transfixed as a trio of exotic dancers started to dance seductively. She saw one of them wink at her and Tenten didn't have time to stop herself from blushing. This was all so new to her. Her mind was pumped with curiosity. _So this is what guys do in their spare time?_ She briefly wondered whether Neji went to strip clubs as well.

The waiter went back to their table and gave them all their drinks. She left with a little sashay of her hips and Tenten was surprised to find all the guys besides for Sasuke stare back at her.

"She's hot" Naruto said and several guys nodded.

She saw Sasuke take out a cigarette from his pocket and began to smoke.

"You smoke?" Tenten couldn't help but blurt out. She never knew that Sasuke smoked!

Sasuke glared at her.

"What is it to you?" he asked icily whilst taking a puff from his cigarette.

Tenten glared at him. _What the hell is your problem?_ She thought before remembering that Sasuke saw her as Neji.

Ignoring him, Tenten focused her attention at the trio on the stage. She could hear Kiba and Naruto wolf whistling at her girls whilst Sasuke and Shino kept silent. Shikamaru just looked plain bored and Tenten couldn't help but smirk when she saw him mutter 'troublesome'.

Tenten looked at her beer which was untouched. She had never tried alcohol before and wondered whether or not she should drink some. _Why the hell not?_ She thought and took a swing from her beer.

Tenten felt her face slightly distort before quickly recomposing herself. _This taste like shit _she thought and wondered why guys would ever like something that tasted this horrible. She vaguely wondered if she should order a cocktail instead but the image of Neji sipping away on a cocktail almost made her laugh. Made she should try some whisky instead?

Tenten watched the girls on stage with a small smile on her lips which she quickly replaced with an arrogant smirk. She saw a young girl with dark red curls and blue eyes blowing her a kiss before winking. Tenten took another swing from her beer and smirked at her. She wondered if she was getting into this way too much. Maybe she should act more like a girl? But then again she _was_ supposed to act like a guy her mind reasoned to her. _If anything should happen, it's going to be Neji's fault not mine_ Tenten thought happily.

Tenten glanced around and saw that the room had filled up with a pack of guys all howling and wolf whistling. The guys on her table too, were whistling. Grinning, Tenten watched the girls dance again.

And her jaw almost dropped.

The three exotic dancers in front of her were _stripping_.

_Oh my god. Oh my god!_

And the guys screamed with glee.

Tenten felt herself blush. It wasn't that she was attracted to any of the girls. It was just the thought of seeing another girl stripping made her feel uncomfortable. She watched in mortification as the girls threw their shirts away before slowly slipping their skirts off. Tenten took another swing from her drink and found that she couldn't detach her eyes from the girls who were slowly rubbing themselves slowly. A part of her felt outraged that the girls did that. _That's so demoralising!_ She thought angrily as she couldn't help her anger. It made her feel as a girl inferior and all leeching screams that the men gave to the dancers made her sick. She never knew that she could feel so low as a woman. _They act as if those girls are just a thing. Not humans!_ She thought angrily.

Unable to watch any longer, Tenten took her eyes down and downed her drink before calling a waiter for another bottle.

"Can you believe what they're doing?" Kiba asked still looking at the trio. Even Shikamaru was staring at them.

"That was hot"

"Did you see how that blonde touched her friend. Hot man!"

"Check out that rack in the middle. I'd tap that!"

"Yeah. I'd do her anytime too!"

Tenten felt sick. She never knew that boys could be so immature. She stole a glance at Sasuke and saw him watching but with no expression on his face. Tenten didn't know whether she should have felt relieved or not. Tenten took another drink from her beer and tried to block all the cat calls. She barely even realised that she was starting to feel dizzy.

**Tenji love**

Neji stood in the middle of Tenten's room. He quickly closed the curtains and locked his door. He looked at the small flimsy garment in his hand. He was holding a dark silk bra with matching underwear. He felt his face slightly colour_. I don't really have to try it on do I?_ He thought grimly.

He thought that it was ironic that the moment he was starting to have urges to see Tenten and perhaps explore her body more; he was given a perfect opportunity to do so. But his mind was telling him how it was morally wrong to take advantage of Tenten in that way.

Neji gulped.

_It's not like Tenten is going to find out._

Giving in to his urges, Neji went into the bathroom and stared at Tenten's huge mirror. He was met with a slim young girl staring back at him through her locks of dark hair. Neji noticed Tenten's shoulders, her slender body and pouty lips. He wondered when Tenten suddenly got pretty as his eyes were transfixed on her eyes. She seemed to be looking back at him cheekily through the mirror.

Neji dropped the garments on the floor and grabbed the end of Tenten's shirt. In one quick motion, he pulled the shirt over his chest. In front of him was Tenten watching him cheekily with her shirt off.

Neji couldn't help but stare. It was one thing to see Tenten naked through his byakugan but it was another matter altogether to see her naked in real life. He sucked his breath as he stared at Tenten's chest. Tenten was staring back at him with a black bra on. His traitorous eyes darted to her breast as his eyes swallowed her entire sight.

Neji _knew_ that he shouldn't be doing this but his iron strong will wasn't as strong as he thought it was. He stared hungrily at her body and was always amazed to see how small her waist looked compared to her hips. She had the perfect figure.

His hands against his will started to stroke Tenten's stomach lightly. The feeling sent shivers down his spine as he slowly trailed his fingertips up to her chest until he was gently stoking the skin on her breast.

Neji closed his eyes and groaned. He knew that he shouldn't have done that and he felt disgusted with himself for doing such a thing. He opened his eyes again and the Tenten in the mirror seemed to egg him to continue his ministrations. He stroked the flesh between her breasts before coming to a complete stall. He couldn't do it. He couldn't take advantage of Tenten this way.

Grabbing the garments from the floor and putting it on the counter, Neji closed his eyes as he put his hands behind his back to undo the clip. He felt the piece of garment fall off. Still with his eyes closed, he groped for the new lingerie and put it on. His hormones were wailing for him to take a peek but his mind became made of steel.

He undressed with his eyes shut.

**Tenji love**

Tenten knew that she was drunk. She had to be. It was the only logical answer she could think of and she was sure that the rest of the guys were drunk too but she deeply suspected that the lone Uchiha wasn't as drunk as they were.

Tenten slammed her sixteenth bottle of beer on the table and grinned. Her mind was a blur but never in her life did she ever feel so _good_. She laughed when she saw Naruto spill beer on his shirt and laughed even more when he removed his shirt and tossed it away. She was barely aware that the girls who were dancing and who were serving screamed in delight as they un-slyly stole glances at his chiselled frame. Even the Uchiha seemed to be smirking at the dobe with amusment.

Tenten was startled to see nine very pretty girls walking up to their table. She recognised one as the pretty redhead she saw earlier on.

"Did you like the show?" they asked, eyes sparkling.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto gushed.

The girls laughed.

"You guys are so cute! And handsome too!" Many turned to look at Sasuke and Tenten with the last statement.

Sasuke smirked at them but said nothing. Tenten grinned. She knew that she wasn't behaving like Neji. In fact she didn't know how Neji behaved when he was drunk or if he even gets drunk. All she knew was that all her inebriations were gone and she didn't give a damn about it.

A blonde haired girl who reminded Tenten so much of Naruto because of her shockingly bright hair and blue eyes sat on the Uchiha's lap daringly. The guys catcalled, Sasuke smirked and the girl giggled. Tracing her fingers on his face, the girl asked Sasuke a list of questions which Tenten wasn't listening.

She was too preoccupied.

Because the red haired girl sat down on her lap, her slender legs wrapped over Neji's waist.

Tenten smiled at her as the alcohol attacked her brain.

"Hi honey" she said in Neji's sexy voice and the redhead blushed.

Deep down Tenten knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't think straight. All coherent thoughts were lost and she laughed insanely at the thought that _she_ was flirting with a girl. Heck, if she was going to be a guy she might as well have fun.

A team of girls circled her group and she noticed that Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru had girls hanging all over them. She consciously wondered –even though she was alcohol subdued- if some of the girls were desperate because she could honestly not see any girl go near Shino. She quickly brushed the thought away when the redhead trailed her fingers on her chest, well Neji's chest to be more exact.

"What's your name?" she slurred.

"Neji" Tenten automatically replied. She wondered if Neji would get into trouble after this incident. She felt slightly bad but that was quickly erased when the girl brought her bottle of beer up to her lips. Tenten drank.

"And yours?" she asked.

"Rosette"

Tenten smiled. She was vaguely aware that she would regret this tomorrow but for now she forgot about it.

**Tenji love**

Sakura breathed in deeply. She was backstage and looked at her humiliating dress. _This is so skanky!_ She thought, _but I like it!_

Ino was there too dressed in causal clothing supporting her friend. A group of girls passed the two giggling.

"Did you see those guys?" Ino and Sakura overheard.

"The ones in the front?"

"Yeah they're so gorgeous! Especially the guy with dark hair and the long haired guy!"

"Yeah I wonder who they are? All the girls seem to love them!"

Sakura stared at the girls as they left. There were hot guys here? She would never have thought so. This place seemed more for middle aged men. She wondered curiously who they were.

"Sakura it's your turn soon" Ino reminded her and Sakura nodded her head.

She was a back up dancer for the next group that was dancing. She saw the girls in the group wait patiently by the stage. Sakura took in a deep breath and Ino patted her encouragingly on the shoulder.

"Good luck" she whispered.

Sakura smiled and walked towards her group. They were due on in a few seconds. The music started and Sakura closed her eyes and walked forward onto the stage, the heat of the light not as overwhelmingly compared to the heat of the stares she got when the crowded room of men looked at her. The music was deafening and Sakura concentrated on her dancing.

That was until she heard someone say,

"Is that Sakura?" Sakura froze. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

She turned round, still dancing and right in front of her was a group of guys she recognised. Sakura's jaw dropped as she saw Naruto, Kiba, Neji and _Sasuke?_ Her eyes bulged when she saw a pretty blonde straddling Sasuke's lap. All of them were looking at her but she didn't notice.

"Get off my Sasuke!"She screamed with jealousy. Without realising it, she strode forward in anger and accidentally knocked a dancer off her feet and as if in a domino affect, girls suddenly started to stumble and fall over themselves.

She saw Neji and Sasuke jump up quickly to their feet to catch the girls who were falling of the stage. And that was when it happened. Sakura saw everything in slow motion.

A girl had collapsed underneath Sasuke as he was about to catch another girl fall off the stage and Sakura saw him trip over the girl who was by his feet. Neji who was right beside him turned round just when Sasuke tripped. And their lips met in a kiss that tasted of smoke and alcohol.

**Tenji love**

Sasuke was the first to jerk away horrified by what had just happened. He saw Neji look slightly dazed before glaring at him. Sasuke glared back.

Tenten couldn't believe it. She had kissed Sasuke! _That was my first kiss!_ She thought angrily.

"What the fuck was that for?" she demanded as she glared at the Uchiha.

The girls who had fallen were looking up at the two fighting. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. Two beautiful guys had just kissed each other! They blushed and started to feel hot. The room had suddenly gone silent although music was still blaring loudly. Everyone seemed to be interested at the fight that was just starting to happen.

Sasuke rubbed his lips with the back of his hand obviously disgusted.

"I didn't do it in purpose!" Sasuke snarled back.

Tenten wanted to lunge at him. To beat him up for stealing her first kiss. She knew that she was being irrational. It was an accident but she had never been more furious in her life. And she suspected that the alcohol had something to do with it too.

And irrationality took over.

She threw a punch at Sasuke which hit him square on the jaw. Sasuke growled and threw a punch back at her making her topple over slightly. Too heated in the fight she didn't notice the men egging them on.

"Fight, fight, fight!"

Tenten threw another punch. _That first kiss was meant to be for Neji!_ She thought angrily. Tenten blocked one of Sasuke's attacks and kicked him harshly in the stomach. She was slightly aware of the sound of broken glass smashing onto the floor or the table that was turned over. Her only focus was on Sasuke.

"Stop it!" she heard a girl scream.

Sasuke activated his bloodline limit and due to Tenten's fury, she managed to activate her byakugan with ease.

Sasuke caught her in a lock and pushed her down onto the ground, twisting her arm. Tenten summoned her chakra and hit Sasuke with Neji's gentle fist technique sending him backwards.

Suddenly hands grabbed her from behind dragging her away from Sasuke. Kiba and Shino were pulling her backwards whereas Naruto and Shikamaru dragged Sasuke away whilst shouting at him.

"Neji stop!" Kiba screamed as Tenten tried to struggle out of his grasp.

Suddenly Tenten saw Sakura jump down the stage and head towards Sasuke desperately. Before Tenten could think Rosette and the blonde haired girl both slapped Sakura on the cheek.

"This is your fault!" they screamed and Tenten saw Sakura freeze with numbness and the fighting stalled.

Rosette was by her side instantly helping him out of the two boy's grasp.

"Are you okay Neji?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah" Tenten replied never removing her eyes from Sasuke or Sakura.

She saw Sasuke glare at Sakura before telling her to piss off and she watched him walk out of the building with the blonde girl trailing behind him. Tenten was barely aware that Sakura broke down and started crying. She didn't notice Ino by her side either. She was too angry. She didn't know who she was angry at most; Sasuke for kissing her, Sakura for making it happen or herself for not stopping it. She glared at the group of people who had formed a circle around the fight and pushed her way towards the exit.

She left the boys behind not caring if they would have to pay for damage or for the drinks she bought. One thing she did know though as she walked her way back home, she was going to wake up with one hell of a hangover.

**Tenji love**

Neji woke up with a sigh and stretched his arms. He pulled the covers closer to him and closed his eyes again. He had changed into the lingerie the night before and even showed Tenten's mother. She seemed delighted with what she saw. Deciding that he couldn't stay in bed any longer, Neji got up and stretched. Then he grabbed hold of his stomach. His stomach seemed to be hurting. Not thinking about it, he walked towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth and decided to take a shower.

He decided to act mature about this. He_ knew_ it was inevitable. He would see parts of Tenten body whether she liked it or not but Neji decided he could help by keeping his eyes closed. Stripping his clothes off, he took a shower with his eyes shut. He did not bother using soap.

After getting out of the shower, Neji put on the lingerie that Tenten's mother bought as requested. He pulled some shorts and a shirt on. Looking at the mirror Neji suddenly realised that this was his first time to see Tenten's hair without the buns.

_I never knew she had such long hair._

Dark curls hung down to Tenten's waist and he couldn't help but marvel at how pretty Tenten looked with her hair wet and down. She almost looked like a different person.

Trying to respect the way Tenten presented herself, Neji tried to try his hair up in buns but failed miserably.

_How does she do this?_ He cursed as he tried again only to fail.

Giving up, he left her hair wet and down. He doubted that it would make a difference if Tenten let her hair down this once. _Besides,_ he thought, _she looks prettier this way._

Neji walked downstairs and helped himself to some breakfast. Tenten' mother said that they were going to a photo shoot. He presumed it was a family portrait or a picture of some sort.

**Tenji love**

Neji stared.

Did the guy in front of him just tell him to take his clothes off?

They had arrived at the photo shoot and a suspicious looking man wearing green spotty trousers with palm trees greeted them.

"So this is your daughter?" he asked.

Tenten's mother nodded her head smiling.

"She's pretty!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air. Tenten's mother beamed and Neji felt disgusted.

"She will be the perfect model" he continued, "so take your clothes off darling"

_Stay calm_ Neji recited to himself, _calm _as he heard the man in disbelief. He looked at Tenten's mother for any sort of sign. He couldn't bear the idea of another man –no matter how gay he looked- to see Tenten bare. It made him angry.

"Just keep your lingerie darling" her mother said.

The man nodded and motioned to Neji to a deserted room where he could get changed.

Confused, Neji couldn't help but ask,

"What is the point of all of this?"

"Why it's a lingerie shoot!"

_What?!_

"With a figure like yours you can be any page three model!"

_WHAT?!_

Neji glared at the man angrily. How dare he insult Tenten in that way! Protectiveness swept over him. Tenten was not a porn star!

Tenten's mother sighed.

"I always wanted a daughter" she said more to herself, "I wanted to dress her up in pretty clothes and let her be a model. But what does she do instead? She becomes a _ninja_!" she said in disbelief.

Neji didn't know how do defend Tenten in this situation without spilling his secret. So he went for the most obvious choice.

"But I'm a _good _ninja" he said strongly with much emphasis. He also realised that this was the first time he ever complimented Tenten's skill out loud.

Her mother sighed.

"Still" was all she said, "What do you think Noddy?" she asked the man.

Noddy? Neji almost wanted to laugh. What a bizarre name!

Noddy laughed and motioned Neji to the empty room.

"These will just be portfolio pictures. Then we'll see what happens next" he said.

Neji was content with that. He didn't know if Tenten wanted to be a model. She had never mentioned anything about it before and he didn't want to ruin her chances by screwing up if it were true. He silently walked towards the room.

Tenten entered the room just as Neji went inside the room. She saw her mother and almost called her mum. She quickly changed it by making it sound like 'ma'am'.

"Hello Neji. How are you?" her mother beamed.

"I'm excellent. And you?" she asked formally. It felt weird having to act so formal in front of her own mother.

"Never better"

Tenten gave a small smile remembering to act like Neji. She heard from her neighbour that her Mum and Neji had gone for a photo shoot. _When will mum realise that I don't want to be a model?_ She thought to herself. She had absolutely no interest in looking pretty and posing for a camera. She came here to tell Neji that he didn't have to follow out her mother's insane plans. _He's had enough humiliation as it is_ she thought.

"Where is Tenten?" she asked. Her name sounded foreign on her lips.

"She's in that room" her mother pointed at a room by some stairs.

Tenten nodded and walked off.

"Why didn't you tell her that Tenten was changing?" Noddy asked curiously.

Tenten's mother smiled and an evil gleam appeared in her eyes. Noddy laughed.

**Tenji love**

Neji was only in his lingerie when he heard the door open. He froze on spot and saw Tenten walk in. Both teens stared at each other in utter silence until Tenten laughed.

"Bawhahaha!"

Neji glared at her and closed the door behind her. Tenten was in hysterics. Neji was in lingerie. He was _wearing_ lingerie! Haha!

"Neji, Neji" Tenten panted out as her lips started to quiver again.

Neji glared at her feeling humiliated.

"What do you want?" he asked hotly.

Tenten pointed a finger at him.

"You're….hahaha!" and she laughed again and doubled over.

Neji continued to glare at her. Why did he always have the worst luck?

"Remember, it's _you _wearing lingerie not me" he said icily and was glad to see Tenten sober up quickly.

"Make another joke and I swear I will run around Konoha only wearing this lingerie" Neji threatened. He smirked when he saw Tenten pale. Honestly he would never run round like this for the sole reason that he wouldn't be able to stand other guys gawking at her but she didn't need to know that.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his voice still slightly cold.

Tenten was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Neji opened it. It was Tenten's mother and she was holding a sealed envelope.

"Someone told me to give this to you honey" Neji picked up the letter and closed the door again.

He handed the envelope to Tenten and Tenten quickly opened it.

Then he heard her gasp and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

Startled, Tenten looked up.

"Nothing!" she lied and quickly tried to shove the envelope inside her pocket. But Neji was too quick. He snatched the envelope from her.

"Give it back!" she screamed.

Neji smirked at her.

"Give it back. _Please_!" Tenten asked worriedly and Neji was startled to see her look so desperate.

He was about to give it back to her except for the nagging feeling that told him to look at it. If it was something that worried Tenten, he wanted to know about it. Ignoring Tenten, he opened the envelope.

There was a heavy silence between them and Tenten paled.

Neji looked at Tenten with fury in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded acidly as he waved a photo in front of Tenten's face.

A photo of Tenten kissing Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello! I'm alive! You should thank me that I'm alive. Do you know that I almost got **shot** on holiday?!! If I died, you wouldn't be getting any more updates :(

Sorry for the late update though. I'm about to start uni soon so I'm pretty busy so just for you guys, I made this chapter a little longer.

As you've noticed, this chapter wasn't very funny (not funny in my opinion) it felt grittier but I hoped you still enjoyed it! The next chapter is going to be one of my favourite (it's gonna be really funny regarding what I have in store for these two!) and I hope you read that too!

Please review! I love hearing your views!

**Review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm alive!!

**Tenji love**

Neji was livid. In fact, he was beyond livid, he was furious. He was feeling exceptionally irrational and angry and this was all due to a little photo in his hand with a picture of him kissing Sasuke. Technically he knew that he should have been angry that his reputation was at risk due to whatever stunt Tenten pulled and he would make sure that she would pay. After all, he was damn sure that if the rest of the Hyuuga family caught hold of this picture, his very existence would be on the line but for some bizarre reason that was not what made Neji angry at all. In fact it was for an entirely different reason altogether. He was furious with the fact that it was _Tenten _kissing Sasuke not him.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded again to Tenten.

Tenten had her hands up in front of her in a surrendering pose.

"Look Neji, I'm sorry it was an accident" she replied hurriedly.

Neji glared at her.

"And how can you kiss someone accidentally?" he asked icily.

Tenten gulped.

"Neji I'm sorry!" she repeated again, "I'm really sorry. It just sort of happened. I went out with the guys last night and things got out of hand and Sasuke kind of fell on me"

There was a long pause of silence.

"Sasuke fell on you" Neji said slowly, his anger inside building up again. That damn bastard had the balls to _accidentally_ fall on Tenten?!

"Yeah fell on me" Tenten croaked as she feared the rage that she suspected was rising inside Neji. If Neji was silent it only meant one thing, he would explode in anger later on and that was something that she didn't want to see.

"Neji I'm really sorry" Tenten repeated again, "I didn't mean to ruin your reputation or anything like that. I didn't mean to hurt you it just sort of happened" she mumbled in defence.

Neji blinked. Ruin his reputation? Was that why Tenten thought he was angry? For some reason, he hadn't thought of that.

"Why would I be worried about my reputation?" He asked Tenten dryly but with a hint of curiosity after all, since when did he give a damn about what others thought of him.

"Well for the kiss accident, you know, you kissing Sasuke" Tenten replied confused. She was starting to become unsure what exactly Neji was angry about if he didn't care for his reputation.

"Technically it was you who kissed Sasuke" Neji growled and glowered.

"Please don't remind me" Tenten sulked, "I'm going to have nightmares for weeks now"

And for some reason that comment made Neji laugh.

Tenten looked up at him unsurely.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You didn't like it?" he asked her, his voice turning serious. He didn't know many girls who could resist the Uchiha charm and he wondered whether Tenten liked kissing him or not.

"Like what?"

"The kiss" Neji snapped, annoyed that Tenten wasn't keeping up with their conversation.

"Well of course not. Why the hell would I like it? If Kiba and Shino hadn't stopped me, I would have beaten the crap out of him" Tenten replied angrily as the memory of the night before rose in her mind. That was something she did not want to think of again.

"So you were angry?" Neji said hesitantly. He waited anxiously for Tenten's answer.

"Of course I was. Who the hell wants to kiss a goddamn Uchiha?"

And suddenly Neji felt immensely relieved. He felt the huge anger inside him crumble as he listened to Tenten's words. _So she didn't enjoy it_ and for some reason that made him feel a whole lot better.

He saw Tenten eying him curiously.

"What exactly where you angry at Neji?" she asked as she looked him straight in the eye and he briefly wondered how Tenten could easily read his actions.

Then it suddenly dawned on Neji like the sun beating the darkness out of the day just how exactly he was feeling and what had made him so angry. He didn't want Tenten kissing any guy regardless in his body or hers. He was too used to having her by his side, too used to the fact that she seemed to know what he was thinking or what he wanted, too accustomed that they did nearly everything together. She was his best friend and the only woman that he cared about. He could not imagine her with another man paying him the same attention and devotion that Tenten had showed to him. He wanted her for himself.

"About my reputation of course. What where you thinking?" he glared at her.

"But you said you didn't care about your reputation!" Tenten argued surprised at Neji's sudden mood change.

"Of course I do. A Hyuuga never kisses an Uchiha which by the way is your entirefault" he taunted her.

Tenten let out a sigh of frustration.

"Sometimes you are just too confusing Hyuuga Neji!" she declared as she pointed an accusing finger to his chest.

"The same way you can be too reckless and kiss other guys" he replied smoothly.

He watched Tenten glare at him. He couldn't help it. He really couldn't.

"So if you don't mind, I have a photo shoot to prepare for" he told her as he brought them both back to reality.

Tenten glared at him.

"Fine, go back to your goddamn shoot. I hope you like it" Tenten gritted through her teeth as she pushed Neji out of the way and marched out of the door.

Neji watched her leave and sighed. His shoulders slouched and he sat on a near by table contemplating what had just happened between them. He knew that he had just royally pissed Tenten off and he felt bad. But he couldn't help it. The conversation was turning a bit too personal for his liking and there was no way on earth would he ever tell her that he had fallen in love with her.

**Tenji love**

There were two things that Tenten hated the most in this world. That was Uchiha Sasuke and carrots but suddenly Neji was becoming a third aspect on her list of the 'most hated things in life'. She felt angry and sulky. She felt angry at the fact Neji had pushed her away so easily. She knew that Neji had always been a reserved guy but never had he ever pushed _her _away and it made her feel awful. It was like a feeling that she wasn't as close to him as she used to be and it hurt.

Originally she had gone to the photo shoot to tell Neji that he didn't have to do that ridiculously stunt that her mother wanted her to do knowing that it would hurt his pride but now she thought that the sucker deserved going through with the shoot after all.

She marched through one of the side streets in Konoha until she passed a neighbouring park. She glared at everyone that went past her and she took in a great delight seeing the scared expressions on their faces. She was too wrapped up on her own greatness at scaring other people that she failed to hear someone warning her to get out of the way.

And suddenly out of the blue and soccer ball whizzed through the air aiming right at her. Tenten saw it happening in slow motion. She saw the ball getting closer and closer to her but it was too close to her to react or move out of the way. She could only stare in shock and horror as she realised that the soccer ball was flying towards her crotch.

And suddenly there was impact. Tenten fell to the ground forming a fetus position.

"Oww my _balls_!" she cried out in pain as she realised that her crotch was in immense agony. Suddenly she hated being a guy.

She was distantly aware that a small group of kids where hurrying to get the soccer ball back. A few stood beside her and observed her, asking if she was okay and the others simply had the nerve to laugh. Tenten glared at them. She would definitely put them on the top of her hit list.

"Are you okay?" a small boy asked her as he crouched over her body.

Tenten glared at him.

"Do I look bloody alright?!" she accused as the pain was rising through her body. She had heard of guys complaining that getting hit on the crotch was more painful than giving birth and suddenly she felt like agreeing. She had never felt this type of pain before. She wondered if this was God's way of punishing her for letting Neji go ahead with the photo shoot. Goddamn karma!

**Tenji love**

Neji wasn't sure why but for some reason he felt avenged. Not that he needed avenging for anything but it felt good. He felt a mix of smug happiness about something that he himself wasn't entirely sure of.

He was in the middle of the studio wearing the damn lingerie that Tenten's mother demanded that he wear. He was standing in front of a white background as Noddy tried to make him do some poses. Neji felt embarrassed. He was wearing a bra and underwear for god's sake and it made him feel extremely stupid. He was somewhat glad that he was in Tenten's body so that no one would realise that it was him posing not her. He heard Noddy asking him to smile but Neji couldn't even so much as raise the side of his lip a millimetre. In the end Noddy praised him for taking the initiative for putting on a sultry pout that he deemed magnificent and provocative not knowing the fact that Neji was actually sulking not pouting.

"Okay, take two! Now look at the lens darling. That's it excellent! Excellent!" Noddy gushed as the photographer took countless pictures of him.

Neji glared at the lens. Then he heard someone whistle.

He turned his head round to find a couple of other would be male models at the corner of the studio eyeing him up. Neji felt his eyebrow twitch. They did **not** just look at him up and down as if he were some peace of meat?!

"That's a wrap!" Noddy yelled and suddenly Neji's attention was once again returned to the eccentric man. He saw Tenten's mother come towards him and handed him a towel which Neji took eagerly and wrapped it around his chest.

"Do you want to look at your photos honey?" Tenten's mother asked.

"No thanks. Not interested" Neji replied and noticed that the boys by the corner were now walking towards him. In fact it seemed as if they intended to speak to him.

"Hi beautiful. I'm Jay and this is Max" Jay a blonde haired boy introduced himself to Neji.

Neji looked absolutely uninterested. On the other hand he heard Tenten's mother squeal with delight.

"I'll leave you guys alone" she gushed and winked at Neji. Neji couldn't help but glare at her.

"So is this your first model shoot?" Jay asked trying to keep the conversation going with a suave voice.

Neji glared at the guy. How dare he try to hit on him! It was humiliating. He was not gay! But suddenly he realised that it was actually Tenten and her body that they were trying to impress.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" he demanded icily.

"Whoa sweet cheeks" the other boy Max interrupted, "What's with the attitude?"

_Sweet cheeks… Sweet cheeks_?! Neji couldn't believe that they had the nerve to call him that.

He then noticed that Max was about to lace him arm around his shoulders when suddenly a hand grabbed hold of him and yanked him away. Neji saw that it was Tenten looking pissed.

The two boys looked up and saw a very pissed off looking Hyuuga Neji. The rumours about him exceeded his reputation and suddenly they felt scared.

"What the hell are you doing?" they heard him say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that she was your girlfriend" Max said and he saw the Hyuuga's eyebrow twitch at the mention of the word girlfriend.

"Get out of here!" Tenten demanded in a pissed off voice and she was glad to see both boys flee from her sight in a hurry. Sometimes being a Hyuuga had its good points.

"So what's with this sunshine and rainbow attitude of yours? I don't believe you were angry because of those boys" Neji remarked dryly as he noticed a dark aura hovering over Tenten's body.

Tenten looked at him.

"I got hit in the balls today" she said flatly.

Neji's eyes bulged.

"You got what?" he asked him disbelief. He felt the corner of his lip tugging into a smile, and then suddenly turning into laughter.

"It's not something to laugh about!" Tenten snapped.

Neji gave her an amused look.

"So why did you come to me?" he asked her. In all honesty, he felt sorry for her being hit in the balls, it was something that can be really painful but what did it have to do with him.

"I figured it was god's way of punishing me or something so I came here to say sorry for making you go through the photo shoot" Tenten replied in a monotone voice, sounding as if she wasn't sorry at all.

"So that was why I was feeling avenged earlier on today" Neji mused.

"So yeah let's call it even" Tenten suggested.

Neji thought about it for a while. In all fairness, he didn't think that being hit on the balls made everything fair after what he had gone through. He suffered the humiliation of the photo shoot, got hit on by some horny boys _and_ he was probably the talk of town due to what Tenten did last night. No this was not even at all.

Suddenly Neji thought of a devious idea. Something that would set everything straight. Something that would make everything even. He smirked at Tenten.

"There's only one way to make this even" he told her.

"And that is?" Tenten asked dreading the answer.

"This!"

And Neji dropped the towel he was wearing on the floor and darted out of the studio only wearing lingerie in Tenten's body in less than a millisecond.

**Oh my god**! Tenten thought as she witnessed Neji run out of the studio in _her_ body wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. He was going to humiliate her in public she just knew it! She picked up the towel on the floor and screamed after him,

"COME BACK HERE!"

**Tenji love**

Neji scampered out of the main building and ran outside and was instantly greeted with stares and a few yelps. Originally he would of never have allowed himself to let anyone else look at Tenten's body but himself but after suffering humiliation at her hands, his pride and ego needing nursing at the expense of Tenten's reputation.

He saw a group of males gaping at him as he darted down the road and he saw a mother covering her child's eyes with her hands. There were a lot of whistles and stares. Neji just knew that Tenten would kill him for this.

Behind him he saw Tenten running furiously after him with a towel in her hand.

He smirked at her.

"NEJI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" he heard her demand and he almost laughed when he saw the passer-by's confused faces obviously wondering why Tenten who was still in his body was referring to him as Neji when he was still in her body.

Neji kept running and smirking as he passed another crowd of unsuspecting victims who gaped when they saw him. He also noticed Shino in the crowd and for the first time in his life, he saw Shino take his sunglasses off and taint redness glowed on his face.

He then crashed into Naruto and both fell down.

"Oww!" Naruto wailed as he scratched his head not noticing the heavy weight on top of him. He saw a mass of dark hair and fell something smooth rub against his chest. He then realised that it was a person who fell on top of him but not just any person, it was Tenten!

Naruto gasped and gaped as he watched Tenten lower herself up from him. His face became flushed as he became acutely aware that her legs were draping over his own legs and on top of that she was naked!

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

He saw Tenten look at him but his devious eyes slowly lowered to look at her chests and her boobs in that bra and and…

"AAAAAHHHH!" Naruto was having a mental breakdown.

He turned his head round and saw a furious Neji running towards him.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** Naruto exclaimed as he jumped for his life and roughly pushed Tenten away from him as he noticed the gleam in Neji's eyes which had the attention to kill.

"I didn't do it. I swear. She ran into me! No don't kill me!" he begged as the sight of Neji came closer and closer.

And suddenly Neji was beside him and Naruto feared for his life. He saw his life go by his very eyes. Tenten was a no limits girl. Everyone knew that she was Neji's and Neji had just caught them together with Tenten on top of him.

Naruto started gasping for air. He was about to die. He just knew it. He saw Neji reach out of him and Naruto fainted.

**Tenji love**

Ino was trying to comfort Sakura at a coffee lounge with a hot frappuccino but Sakura pushed the frappuccino away.

"I messed up" Sakura hiccupped, her eyes swollen and her hair a mess.

"No you didn't" Ino tried to reassure her.

"But I did!" Sakura insisted, "Sasuke will never want to speak to me now!"

Then she wailed and cried.

Beyond the distance they both heard a shouting voice.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Both girls turned their head round and to the horror saw Tenten run in only her underwear. Both girls gasped. Suddenly Neji appeared out of nowhere and tackled Tenten to the ground with Tenten struggling out of his grasp.

Ino and Sakura could only stare in shock as they saw a not so reformed Neji grabbing Tenten and pulling her but what made it all the more disturbing was the fact that Tenten was in her underwear and Neji was aggressively attacking her.

"Get off!" Tenten demanded as she tried to kick Neji off her with her legs.

Neji grabbed hold of her legs.

"No. You're coming with ME!" Neji replied as he tried to grab hold of her chest.

Ino and Sakura stared as they witnessed the struggle. Did Neji just demand Tenten to go with him? What on earth did that mean? And why did they feel that there was some sort of undertone going on here?

Then suddenly a woman beside them suddenly shrieked out,

"Oh kami, he's trying to RAPE her!"

That got both Neji and Tenten's attention at the same time.

"What?!" they both said in unison.

And suddenly everyone seemed to be up in arms and a large protest began.

"Get off her!"

"What do you think you're doing? Have you no shame!"

"I would never have thought of a Hyuuga doing this!"

A dark horse seemed to swim through the shouting crowd and moved towards the pair lying on the floor.

Suddenly Neji was punched by no other than Sasuke.

Tenji love

Neji saw Sasuke punch Tenten and saw Tenten fall. Neji was furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he demanded to the Uchiha but he wasn't listening to him. He picked Tenten up again and suddenly punched her again. Tenten staggered.

Neji aimed a punch at Sasuke for hurting Tenten but he felt someone grab hold of his hand. He noticed it was Shikamaru using his shadow technique.

"What are you doing let me go!" he demanded angrily.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Sorry Tenten I can't. I can't believe that Neji did this but he deserved what he's getting"

Neji glared at him and tried to struggle out of the dark trap.

He saw Tenten and Sasuke engaging in a full battle, both knuckles in the air, both sprawling and kicking and Neji couldn't help but feel helpless. For once he was pissed off for being in Tenten's body. She didn't have the strength to break through Shikamaru's barrier and it infuriated him. Had he been in his body he would have beaten the living daylights out of the bastard Uchiha by now.

A siren started ringing and it was the Konoha Police Force. Someone had called the police. Ninjas who had opted to become policemen stormed their way through the crowd and broke the fight between the Uchiha and Tenten.

"What happened here?" One of them demanded.

"That boy Hyuuga was attacking that girl. He took her clothes off!" a women in the crowd said.

Both Neji and Tenten stared in disbelief.

"What?!"

Oh how the truth was spiralling into a twisted web of lies.

Two police officers grabbed hold of Tenten by both arms.

"Sorry but we have to take you into custody"

"Look this isn't what you think!" Tenten reasoned and looked at Neji; "I am not attacking Tenten" she said and gave Neji a hopeful look that he would help out.

"He's correct. He isn't attacking me. This is all a big mistake" Neji added.

The police officers looked at each other deliberating what to do.

"Sorry but I must take you into custody. You have caused a public disturbance and it appears sexual harassment"

**Tenji love**

Tenten was gob smacked. She was going to be charge for sexual harassment because she was harassing herself? What?? When did everything seem to go so wrong?

She glared at Neji believing that this was his entire fault. He too seemed surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"I'll get you for this" she warned Neji and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"And taking you into custody for threatening someone" the policeman added.

Tenten blinked.

"What no, no I didn't mean it like that!" she tried to explain.

One of the officers put handcuffs on her wrist and she glared at the man. Everything was starting to spiral out of control. If she didn't think of anything fast, both she and Neji would be in a lot of trouble.

"Fine I'll come with you now" she mumbled, guessing that she had no other choice but to follow their lead.

She looked at Neji and glared at him but suddenly Sasuke blocked her view.

Sasuke had his back to her but she saw him pick up Neji bridal style in her body.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

Everyone around the scene gaped and Sakura wailed even more. Sasuke was being affectionate?

"Get off me Uchiha" Neji replied but the lone Uchiha ignored him, "I'll be taking her home. She must be traumatised" he told the police.

Tenten stared in disbelief. Why on earth was Sasuke taking Neji home? Why the hell was he holding him in the first place! Neji seemed just as surprised as he struggled out of his hold.

"Well Hyuuga Neji, come this way please" the officer instructed him.

She gave one last dirty look towards Neji before heading off into custody but for some reason, she couldn't help but feel the irony of this situation.

She was being arrested for attacking herself and Neji was being rescued none other by Uchiha Sasuke. Oh how god must hate her.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm alive!! Sorry for the seriously long delay. You must be wondering what I've been up to be to be honest I've been seeing a shrink. Yes that's right a Shrink! It appears that I have problems but I guess we all do at time to time.

Anyway I'm not too sure if I liked this chapter. It didn't really seem funny but it's needed for the next chapter. Also I apologize for the police part. Can't remember the correct terms for harassment etc. but I should since I'm studying it in a course but oh well, I'll probably remember it once I post this up. Also you may have noticed that sometimes I write in other people's perspectives, so just not to get you confused, if someone else saw Neji (who is really Tenten) I'll simply be saying Neji did this etc cause that's how they see it.

Chapters for Two Weeks With Tenten and My Back Up Plan will also be in their way very soon so you can rejoice about that! :)

I'll see you all next chapter!

So um anyways, I'd like some** reviews**. Wink Wink. :)


End file.
